Kaleidoscope
by Nicholls
Summary: Recent events at Hogwarts forces the Headmaster to ask a country known as Konohakagure for help. They send an ANBU agent named Wolf, who believes that guarding one boy will be a simple mission to complete. He's dead wrong.
1. Plea for Help

**Disclaimer: **No I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter for that matter. If I did I still wouldn't be going to school and sitting in boring classes all day long. This is the last time I'm going to say it. :) But, if I could own someone it would be Kakashi... but I don't. Sadly.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 1: Plea for Help_

Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his office, his long fingers entertwined. His half-moon spectacles sat perched on the bridge of his crooked nose. Sighing, he picked up one of the many quills littering his desk, and began to write. The headmaster put careful thinking into each word, his slender fingers mirroring his intentions. After a few minutes, he laid the quill back down and examined his finished work.

_Dear Sandaime Hokage of Konahagakure no Sato,_

_I'm __terribly__ sorry to inform you that we are in desperate need of your assistance. A student by the name of Harry Potter has been targeted by the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Last year, he tried to steal what is know as the __Philosopher's__ Stone. Luckily for us, he was stopped and the stone promptly destroyed. This year we hope to step up security for the boy's sake. I implore you to please send a guard to aid our school. I know a war is going on in your home country, but we cannot properly protect the young man twenty-four hours a day. We will of course pay the initial fee of a S- Rank mission. If shinobi are few, we will fully understand._

_-__-Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The headmaster folded the parchment into thirds and slid it into a light brown colored envelope. He sealed it using wax. Then he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A second later, a white snow owl flew through the open window, and landed lightly on the oak desk. The bird clicked his beak in anticipation. Dumbledore wrote the Hokage's name in black on the outside of the envelope, and gave it to the tiny bird. The owl's amber eyes waited for a name.

"Take this to Sandaime in Konoha." he said slowly.

The owl gave him a muffled hoot, and flapped his wings. Flying through the window, he disappeared from sight.

The headmaster silently prayed that his old friend could somehow come to his aid. God only knew they needed it.

_Konahakagure no Sato_

The Third Hokage carefully opened the envelope the owl had brought him. The bird was probably glad that his task was finished. Sandaime unfolded the parchment. His eyes scanning every line, word for word. After he was done, he sighed. Albus Dumbledore was indeed a very good friend and they had known each other for quite a long time. But there _was_ a war being fought on his very doorstep, and shinobi were short as it was.

Thinking about the matter, he was about to reply that Konoha was in no shape to spare any shinobi at the present time. The tiny owl's eyes widened a bit and it hooted sadly. He knew it was time to fly again. But before the Hokage's pen could hit the paper, the door was forcefully thrown open, with enough power to break it.

Sandiame looked up to see a young ANBU shinobi standing before him. The boy was no older than fourteen, five feet eight inches tall, one hundred and average weight. A shock of white hair cascaded down and into his masked face. His uniform was torn, muddy and had dried blood coating over half of it. The boy looked absolutely worn out, not that he would ever admit it openly.

"Ah, Kakashi," he greeted warmly. The boy handed him a file that held his mission statement, probably containing papers for the Hokage's eyes only.

The white haired shinobi replied. "Where's Minato-sensei?"

"On a mission. He should be back in a few hours though."

"I see." Kakashi mumbled. "Then do you have my next assignment for me?"

The Hokage looked at him incredulously. "Kakashi," he tried to reason. "look at you, you can barely stand."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine."

The old man sighed and folded his hands. Arguing with this boy was completely pointless, and he knew it. His eyes drifted to the letter underneath his right elbow. Then he got an idea.

"Kakashi, I got a message from an old friend of mine, stating that a student of his needs guarding this year at his school."

The ANBU Wolf scoffed. "What does a snot- nosed brat need a guard for?" He folded his arms. "Sounds like a waste of time."

The Hokage smiled. "Take it or leave it. It's your choice."

Kakashi glared at him. "Who am I guarding?" he mumbled.

Sliding a piece of paper towards the soldier, Sandaime pointed the young charge out. It was a picture of two boys and girl. "This is Harry Potter." he said as he pointed at the boy with unruly black hair. "The other two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Each one is about twelve years old. They go to a school called Hogwarts in England."

Wolf listened patiently. The boy he was supposed to watch over looked like your average geek. His enormous round glasses sat on his nose and a jagged scar was visible on his forehead through his strands of hair. It reminded the shinobi of his own scar running vertical down his left eye.

_Obito._

Barely a year had past since that incident. His friend, no his _best _friend saved his life, by giving up his own. And had given him sight back into his damaged eye. The Sharingan.

"When do I leave?"

Again the Hokage smiled. "Tomorrow, after the ceremony."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What ceremony?"

"Your sensei it to be my successors."

This came as a mild surprise. "So it won't be Jiraiya or Tsunade?" the young man asked.

The Hokage shook his head. "No Kakashi, Namikaze Minato is an obvious choice. You're his student, you should know what an excellent shinobi he is."

Kakashi was silent. Of course Sandaime was correct in choosing his sensei. Minato was one of the best shinobi this village has seen in generations. And probably will ever.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be Hokage too one day." The Hokage mused.

"Never." Kakashi snorted.

Sandaime chuckled. "Who's to say?" Then he dismissed the boy with a wave. "Go home, get some rest."

The Wolf nodded and quietly left the room.

"That boy..."

* * *

"Kakashi!"

The boy spun around, "Sensei?" Confusion clearly written on his young face. "Sandiame said you wouldn't be back for hours."

Minato gave him a crooked smile. Kakashi frowned, his sensei didn't have a scratch on him while his own uniform was rittled with holes and covered in blood.

"I hear you're going to be the Yondaime." Kakashi said softly. Namikaze's eyes widened.

"Oh you did, did you?"

"He told me after he gave me my new mission." he said. "In England."

"Well sounds fun. Cold though, over there." Then the Yellow Flash stared at his student. Taking in his full height. "Go home Kakashi."

The ANBU's face darkened. _Everyone keeps telling me that._ He thought inwardly, The soldier stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm fine sensei." It was safe to say that the future Hokage was not convinced in the slightest.

"Kakashi." he said sternly.

The Wolf huffed. He was not in any mood or shape to argue with the older man. Even on a good day the Flash was a hard man to break. So instead of wasting more energy, Kakashi conceded defeat. "All right."

The Flash smiled.

"No need to rub it in." White Fang's son grumbled/

* * *

The next day the village came alive. News of the new Hokage spread like wildfire, and Minato was at the center of it all. The twenty-five year old man seemed unfazed by all the attention he was receiving. Especially from the women of the village. Kakashi almost smirked. Or course _he _knew there was only one woman for his sensei, and he had already found her.

"Hey Kakashi." the Wolf looked up to see his sensei striding towards his hiding spot in a high oak tree, Sighing, Kakashi casually leapt down and landed expertly on the ground.

"Yes?"

"C'mon, he said you're going to miss the ceremony."

Kakashi stared at his teacher. He was wearing a long flowing white coat with orange flames on the sleeves. The kanji "Yondaime" ran down the back in big black letters. And yet Minato was still wearing his leaf headband. "Sensei... that's not really... traditional."

Minato shrugged."i'm setting a trend."

"I see."

"Let's go." Minato gestured towards the Great Stone Faces. Crowds of people were already starting to gatherer. Lots of people was not what Kakashi called fun.

* * *

After the ceremony, Kakashi snuck away, being close to so many people made him feel clausterphobic. The way he figured, his teacher was so busy with the people swarming around him, he wouldn't miss Kakashi. The young shinobi was wrong. Minato noticed right away as the white haired teen disappeared into the mass of people. Sighing, he let the boy go. Knowing full well that this wasn't Kakashi's kind of thing.

Back at his apartment, Kakashi gathered together his tools. Not knowing what kind of enemies he would encounter slightly hindered his packing process. He made sure he had enough kunai, shuriken and scrolls to last a whole year. Next came clothes. Oh dear. Kakashi packed seven black sleeveless shirts, and four long sleeved ones. Then he opened his bottom drawer and threw in six pairs of pants, extra masks and an extra pair of sandals. Remembering what Minato had said, Kakashi also threw in two black hooded sweatshirts for good measure.

"There." he growled.

The white porcelain ANBU mask sitting in the sunlight glistened dangerously. The red paint seemed like it was snarling as it weaved into the face of a wolf. Picking it up he trapped it to his head so it wasn't covering his entire face. Then he set about sharpening his katana, the sword had gotten quite dull over the last few missions. His eyes stared dully as the sparks flew off the metal.

There was a noise at his window, and Wolf spun around, sword in hand, eyes glittering dangerously. The newly sharpened katana flashed in the sunlight.

The Fouth Hokakge held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, easy Kakashi."

The boy lowered his blade. "Sorry." he muttered. "You snuck up on me."

Yondaime stared intently at his former student, the brightest boy he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. He had known the boy ever since he was born. Afte rall he had been the student of Jiraiya and the toadsage and Sakumo had been practically family. Mintato had seen first hand how cruel life had been to the boy. His mother died when he was two, his father at five. Then the sage who acted like an uncle also left to keep an eye on Orochimaru, But losing Obito had hit almost as hard as his father's death. In the fact that kakashi held himself solely responsible.

"Kakashi, maybe this mission will do you some good."

The boy narrowed his eye. "Why?"

Yondaime sighed. "Just be careful, ok?"

Kakashi loosened up a bit. "All right." he nodded.

"Good." Yondaime grinned, and caught the other shinobi in a vice like hug before the latter could utter a protest.

Kakashi blinked.

* * *

This was outrageous. The ANBU growled to himself. Sandaime had told him to go to find a shoe. Why in the world would he want to find a shoe?! And what was he supposed to do with it once he found it?

This was pointless he could tell. Climbing one of Konaha's many hills, he found much to his surprise, a shoe sitting there as if it were waiting for him. "Great." he muttered. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Hoisting his back higher on his shoulder, he wondered if he was supposed to pick the ratty old thing up. Finally he slowly reached down and grabbed it. Almost immediately he felt like he was being pulled in all different directions. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was not the most comfortable thing he's ever experienced either.

As soon as it began, it was over. The swirling stopped and he landed rather unceremoniously on a hard wood floor. Rubbing his backside, he cautiously stood up. A bearded man with half moon spectacles sat in front of him.

"Hello" he greeted warmly.

Kakashi looked around the room, everything looked strange to him, foreign, Then there was that swirling spinning thing that transported him here. "I'm never doing that again," was all the ANBU Wolf could say.

* * *

This was written a few years ago and I dug it up and updated it a bit. My first Naruto and first Harry Potter fic. This may just change to a one-shot if people don't like it. Cause I have other things to do too.

And also RainDragonX helped with part of it, so thank you so much!!

So... if ya like it review, if not well...


	2. The Sorting

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 2: The Sorting_

Kakashi rose to his feet, albeit a bit slowly, not feeling quite comfortable in the room. A flame red bid sat perched on a pole, starring curiously at the young shinobi. Kakashi noticed this and glared at the unfortunate bird. The phoenix broke eye contact and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Please, sit down." The other man gestured to an armchair opposite his desk. Kakashi cautiously placed his bag on the floor and took a seat.

Dumbledore got right to the point. "I trust you know why you're here." he began.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I'm fully aware." he said in his best English.

The headmaster raised his eyebrows in surprise. This young man spoke with perfect, flawless English. There wasn't even a hint of an accent. It was as if the boy had been speaking it all his life. Dumbledore chuckled. Well, it was to be expected by a shinobi sent by Hiruzen.

"Your Hokage sent me your file," Dumbledore continued. "It's very impressive."

The ANBU had heard this from countless people before. Now he could add this man to that list. "Thank you." he replied.

"You are to watch over Harry Potter and make sure that no harm comes to him. I think you can manage that."

Kakashi honestly thought about being insulted. He was one of the best ANBU that the Leaf village has ever seen, and this man dares to question _his _ability? He clenched his fists. "I will." he said evenly, careful to keep his voice from betraying any of his inner frustration.

"Good." The headmaster smiled. "Oh."

Wolf eyed him. _What now?_

"I would like you to be sorted with the other incoming students. For fun, is all."

Kakashi frowned. "Why?"

"That way the students get to now you a bit."

The shinobi crossed his arms. "Not to be rude, sir." he said. "But my mission does not depend on the students getting to know me or not."

Dumbledore smiled. "It was merely a suggestion."

"Fine." growled, his temper getting the best of him. Minato was _so_ wrong. This mission wasn't helping him at all. It was more along the lines of frustrating. "I'll do it."

"Great. Also your Hokage said that you could, what was it, henge a whole ANBU squad. Just so that Harry didn't feel like we were targeting him specifically."

Wolf nodded.

"That's all. The sorting should begin shortly."

Kakashi bowed to the older man and turned to leave, only pausing to pick up his bag. The sooner he got out of this room the better. I really creeped him out. He walked out of the office and out into an abandoned hallway.

_Great, now what do I do?"_

"Hatake." a female voice called.

He turned. The woman was tall, thin and had a pointed hat on, with robes flowing down to the floor. Kakashi bowed to her. "Yes?"

"Dumbledore would like you to proceed to the Great Hall for the sorting."

"All right."

Kakashi followed the strange woman to the Great Hall Pausing slightly at the door, McGonagall explained what would happen next. "When I announce you, you will proceed to the front and I will place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will choose what house you would be in if you were attending this school. Dumbledore just wanted to make sure..." he stopped.

"What?"

McGonagall waved her hand dismissivly and turned away. "Then you will proceed with your mission."

Did Dumbledore not trust him? Was that it? But hadn't Sandaime and him been friends for years or something? This angered the shinobi even more. He was an elite, it was one thing to question his ability, but another to question his honor. Gritting his teeth, he walked into the hall after McGonagall.

His entrance into the hall created quite a stir. Kakashi groaned, great, now everyone was starring at him. Now he was grateful that he didn't take his ANBU mask off before he walked in. He felt his face grow hot.

"Snap out of it. This is not very becoming of a shinobi." he growled under his breath.

When they finally reached the front of the room, Kakashi retreated to a dark corner away from everyone. He folded his arms and watched the bizarre events unfold in front of him.

The McGonagall women held a worn out hat in one hand and a scroll in the other. Kakashi wondered what the hat could possibly do, when it opened its mouth and spoke. Woah. Hold on. Kakashi did a double take. Hats don't have mouths, and they most certainly do NOT talk. At least not where he came from.

"Strange." Kakashi muttered.

The first years were finished being sorted, and Kakashi guessed what was coming next. McGonagall motioned for him to come up to the front. He slowly stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her. A hush had fell on the hall.

"He is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He and his squad will be guarding the castle after last years recent events."

Kakashi made a couple hand signs and a three more ANBU stepped through the doors. They wore the masks: Rat, Hawk and Bear. The students stiffened as the one with the Bear mask cracked his knuckles.

Then he sat down on the stool and waited for the inevitable. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Dumbledore watched closely.

"Well well," the hat smirked. "what do we have here?"

Kakashi growled.

The hat continued. "You are a very interesting lad. What's your name?"

"None of your business." Kakashi snapped. "Get on with it."

Chuckling, the hat went on with out missing a beat. "You're not a student are you? Dumbledore out you up to this, hmm?"

The shinobi said nothing.

"Well, I can see that you are a very bright boy. A quick study too. Not a bad mind though... hmm..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, his hat was just spewing facts that he already knew, heck Dumbledore knew them too. This was a total waste of time. He huffed, and to make matters worse, he could not find his charge anywhere. He must have scanned the four long house tables at least a dozen times. But the boy was no where to be found. And to his dismay, the hat kept talking to him.

"But the deaths of your friends changed you. Obito was it?"

Kakashi felt like ripping the hat right off. It had no right to speak Uchiha Obito's name. "Shut up!"

"Oh, struck a nerve have I?" the hat sneered. "Well, where would I place you, if you were really being sorted that is."

"I don't care." Kakashi sighed. He glanced at the table wearing green. A platinum blond boy glared at him. A brat no doubt. "Anywhere but that table on the far left." he added as an after thought.

"Not Slytherin?" the hat replied. "A couple of years ago, that's where I would have put you. But not now..."

This was ridiculous. "Choose already." he snapped.

The Sorting Hat smiled. "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in loud enthusiastic cheers. Kakashi didn't even know why, he wasn't even in their house technically. He stood up and whipped the ratty hat off and handed it back to McGonagall. Then he walked back to his place in the corner.

Dumbledore silenced the crowd with a simple hand gesture. "Let the feast begin!"

Almost at once the four table were laden with delicious looking food. The students soon forgot about the guard and focused on stuffing their faces. A brown haired girl watched Kakashi from her place at the Gryffindor table. She wondered why he was the only guard that had been sorted. Dismissing the though, she helped herself to a bowl of pudding.

* * *

As soon as the students began to eat, Kakashi slipped out the large oak doors. He craned his neck to get a full view of the corridor. Candles flickered down the hall as far as he could see. Seeing as the whole student body was filling their faces at the moment, Kakashi decided to take a walk. Maybe he'd find something to look at with his Sharingan.

Kakashi walked for a while until he spotted movement ahead of him. He stopped. A second later, a tall greasy haired man, with two terrified looking boys following him, walked right in front of the ANBU. They turned and looked at him. The Red head stopped and the other slammed into his back.

"Keep walking." the older man snapped.

Both boys flinched, and continued walking.

Kakashi shrugged. Wasn't his problem, why should he care? He continued down the corridor. Nothing seemed to strike him as odd. Contrary to what he believed, the castle was normal. "If that's the case, why do they need me?" he mumbled.

"Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi turned. His name sounded funny when the head master added "Mr." to it. "Yes?" he replied, slightly wondering why he hadn't heard the man sneak up on him.

"Are you lost?" Dumbledore asked.

Kakashi frowned. "No."

"All right." Dumbledore smiled in spite of the other boy. "Well, I can show you to your room. You will be separate from the other students.''

Nodding, Kakashi followed the Headmaster. In the dimly lit hallway, the ANBU Wolf mask seemed even more frightening. This made the older man a bit uncomfortable.

"Here we are." Dumbledore announced, after walking for a while. They came to a red oak door. The Headmaster pushed it open, revealing a bed, night stand, dresser drawers, and even its own bathroom.

"Thanks." Kakashi mumbled. He bowed, and the Headmaster left.

Kakashi threw his bag on the wood floor and collapsed on the bed. Today had been long, and a little strange. Closing his eyes, Kakashi let the darkness claim him.

* * *

Here is chapter 2! I wasn't going to continue it, but many people told me to. So thank you for that! :)

I want to thank my Beta, RainDragonX. She is wonderful.

Next Chapter Kakashi meets the gang, so that'll be fun.

Review if you so choose, but Flames will just be used to heat my house this winter. :D


	3. First Day Back

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 3: First Day Back_

The following morning, Kakashi found himself along the lake side at five o'clock in the morning. The dew glistened on the blades of grass. Kakashi glanced out at the lake, undisturbed, looked almost like glass. Shoving his hand roughly in his pockets, the Wolf starred at his reflection. The mask that normally covered his face was missing. His untamed white hair whipped slightly in the slight breeze. A scar ran vertically down his pale face, he touched it.

"Obito..."

His reflection starred back at him, he gritted his teeth. Clenching his fists, Kakashi let loosed a massive _Raikiri_ into the crystal clear lake, shattering its perfectness. Lightning erupted from the water as a huge explosion rocked the earth, sending shock waves up to the castle. Rain poured down soaking the young ANBU. Kakashi didn't seem to notice- or care.

Kakashi sat down on the damp grass, he sighed.

* * *

"Do you think we can trust him?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Minerva. Did you not hear what the sorting hat said?"

McGonagall nodded. "I did Albus. But--"

"He's fine."

This did nothing to sway her. "The boy seems... unstable, to say the least."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at her. "Sandaime would only send one of his best and most qualified men."

"But you know they are fighting a war." Minerva continued. "Maybe they couldn't spare-"

"No."

McGonagall was silent. She knew this conversation was at its end.

"I hope you're right Albus, for Harry's sake."

* * *

Kakashi pulled the thin black fabric over his face, and yanked down the porcelain Wolf mask. Strapping his katana onto his back, he carefully entered the Great Hall. Scanning the room, he soon found his charge. The boy was chatting with the red head from last night. Soon a girl joined them in their conversation.

Wolf walked near the wall towards his target. The Potter boy noticed him none the less. He looked up and saw Kakashi leaning against the cold stone wall a few feet away.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked. "Oh, mail's here."

Sure enough, there was a loud rush of wings, and dozens of owls appeared in the hall. The birds began dropping packages and letters down to the awaiting students.

"Hey, isn't that--?"

"Erol!" The red head gasped. The poor owl flew smack into the table, spraying food and water everywhere. Kakashi smirked to himself. Today was proving most interesting.

"Oh no!" Ron's eyes widened.

Hermione tended to the owl. "It's all right Ron. He's fine."

Ron's eyes were still huge. "It's not that." he whispered, and picked up a blood red envelope. He held it gingerly in his fingers as if it were going to explode at any moment. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"What in the world is that?" Harry asked.

"A Howler!" Neville piped up. "I once got one from my Grandma. It was awful."

Ron cringed and slowly opened the envelope. Kakashi continued to stare at the group and the thing the red head was opening. Suddenly the room exploded in a deafening roar. The whole Great Hall clamped their hands over their ears, as an ear splitting shriek pierced the room.

"RONALD WEASLY!"

The red head trembled and Kakashi almost felt sorry for him.

"DUMBLEDORE SHOULD HAVE EXPELLED YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! YOUR FATHER ALMOST DIED OF SHAME! WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! BOTH YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Kakashi winced at the sheer magnitude of the voice.

The envelope continued its rant. "YOU FATHER IS FACING CHARGES AT WORK AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU STEP OUT OF LINE AGAIN, YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME MISTER!"

Silence fell upon the hall as the envelope finished and burst into flames. Ron just sat starring, not knowing what to do. His mother's words still ringing in his ears. He looked over at his friends. Harry was feeling the exact same thing. Guilt.

Kakashi watched the pair wallow themselves in their own guilt. He was just happy to be able to hear himself think again. Damn, this was when his acute hearing was _not_ a good thing.

"She's right." Harry sighed. "This is our fault."

Ron shook his head. "No, it's mine."

"I think-" Hermione began.

"Don't." Ron growled. "We know."

Hermione shut her mouth and instead turned to Professor McGonagall who was handing out this years schedules. She took the three pieces of parchment and handed Ron and Harry theirs. They took them and found out they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. Groaning, they stood up.

Kakashi snapped to attention.

The trio noticed the guard move from his place. They stopped walking.

"Hey, you're that guy from last night!" Ron pointed a finger at Kakashi.

Harry blinked. "Oh yeah."

Kakashi stood stock still. This charge was not the brightest boy he'd ever met. He nodded towards Ron.

"Can you talk?" Ron asked.

Kakashi frowned. Duh, of course he could talk. What was this kid stupid?

"Yes I can talk." Wolf said slowly.

The three jumped. Hermione starred at the strange clad man. She found that he was probably not much older than themselves. Two or three years at the most. And why was his hair white?

"What's your name?" she asked cautiously.

Kakashi contemplated answering her or not. As an ANBU he was not allowed to divulge any personal information to anyone. His code name was based on the animal mask that he wore at all times.

"Wolf" he said in a low voice.

"That's a weird name." Ron scoffed.

Wolf didn't know why, but his hand reached for his katana strapped to his back. Ron saw this and stepped back a few feet. Kakashi smirked.

"Watch your mouth kid." he warned.

Ron promptly shut his mouth before he said anything more stupid.

Harry finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "You're here because of me, right?" he asked.

Kakashi's sword hand fell back to his side. "Yes." he said simply.

"It's because of what happened last year right?"

"I don't know what happened last year." Wolf replied. "I only have details of my mission now."

Harry glared at him. "I don't need a babysitter." he shot.

Kakashi growled. "I'm your guard, not your babysitter you brat."

Harry stiffened.

"I'm only here because your headmaster asked my Hokage for help. So you should be grateful."

Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed Harry's arms, they knew what was coming next. Their friend had quite the little temper when he was provoked. In this case it was all Harry's fault anyway. Kakashi just glared coldly back at the boy. Who did the punk think he was?

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Let it go!"

Harry shot Kakashi one last look before he turned around and stalked off. The other two gave Kakashi an apologetic glances.

"Sorry." Hermione said and ran after her friend.

"Yeah, sorry mate." Ron added and dashed off.

Kakashi huffed._ I hate this mission._

* * *

"Harry! You need to apologize!"

"What for?!" Harry snapped. "It was HIS fault!"

Hermione starred at him. "He who points blame is usually the guilty one." she replied calmly.

Harry glared at her. "Oh so now you're on his side?!"

She gave up. "Fine. Do what you want." Hermione said, clearly fed up with him. "Sulk all day, see if I care." she said and walked off towards the greenhouses.

Ron was silent, and ran off to catch Hermione's retreating figure.

* * *

Kakashi sat up in a high tree, he wasn't sure what kind it was, but it hardly mattered. He drew a kunai from his holster and casually threw it at another tree. It hit dead center on the target that he had made. After throwing a couple more he got bored. Taking his sword from its sheath, he started sharpening the blade. It was already sharp enough, but Kakashi didn't notice. He just needed something to do in this strange place. About ten minutes later he spotted the Potter brat walking towards in hiding spot. Wolf sheathed his katana, and leapt down to the ground.

Harry stopped a few feet away. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "For earlier."

Kakashi nodded. "It's fine." he said as he walked over to retrieve his knives.

"Thanks." came Harry's soft reply.

Kakashi dislodged the kunai and placed them back in their case. Then he walked back over to Harry. The boy unconscionably flinched. "You need to get to class." he said slowly.

Harry nodded and ran off towards the greenhouses.

Wolf slung his katana back in place, and followed his charge. As much as he hated it, this was a mission after all. And he was obliged to see it through to the end. No matter how much he missed his home. And even though he'd much rather be fighting than being a body guard.

He saw Harry enter the greenhouse.

"Well, shall we go, Obito?"

* * *

Hi, sorry for the late update. Christmas is a hectic time indeed. I was so busy it wasn't even funny. But anyway, this is chapter 3 and I hope you like it.

Oh and a late Merry Christmas! I hope you all got what was on your lists!

Review if you so choose.


	4. Early Morning Practice

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 4: Early Morning Practice_

Kakashi woke at the crack of dawn. Groaning slightly, he shook the hair out of his face and rolled out of bed. The floor was cold to the touch, and he winced as his bare feet made contact with the hard wood. The boy silently walked into the bathroom to change and wash up. When he came out, Kakashi pulled his mask over the bottom half of his face, and strapped his katana to his back. Picking up his armor, he inspected it, then slid it on as well. A mirror sat in the corner, Kakashi saw his reflection, and almost combed the mess he called hair. But shrugged and walked out of the room instead.

The door closed with a click behind him. Recalling the events of yesterday, he cringed. That professor Lockhart guy gave him the creeps, and a migraine. From the fist moment he saw the purple clad man, he wanted to raikiri him to hell and back. That man could not shut up about himself and his accomplishments for one damn second!

"The guy's as annoying as Orochimaru." Kakashi mumbled.

Movement out of the corner of his eye attracted his attention. "Potter?" he whispered.

Sure enough, Harry walked past him still half asleep. Kakashi saw an older looking boy telling his charge to "Hurry up, or we'll be late." Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Potter." Kakashi called.

Harry's head snapped up. "Wolf?" he asked sleepily. "What are you doing up at this un-godly hour." he glared at Wood.

"I could ask you the same thing." Wolf replied.

Harry pointed an accusing finger in the direction of the other man beside him. "Wood's idea." he said. "He wanted to get in an early morning Quidditch practice."

"Quidditch?" Wolf said slowly.

Harry smiled. "Right, c'mon. You'll see." he motioned for Kakashi to follow him.

Wolf smiled. _This could prove to be most interesting._

* * *

By the time the three of them made it to the pitch, most of the team was already assembled and ready to go. Well, all except Fred and George, who were dozing on the dew soaked grass. Harry waved to his teammates, who looked happy to see him back.

"All right. Let's get started shall we?" Wood's voice boomed.

The two beaters glared at their captain. "I think we should _not_." Fred shot. Apparently waking up this early didn't agree with either of the twins. George just rolled over.

Wood marched over and emptied a water bottle over both their heads. They yelped.

"Now get up." he ordered.

Fred shot a nasty look at Oliver, but obeyed, with George following suit.

Pulling out a diagram of the Quidditch pitch, Wood began with his lecture. He tapped the board with his wand, and started going over plays. As he went on they became more and more confusing. The captain even continued talking as his team slowly began to drift to sleep.

"So," he said loudly. "Any questions?"

"I got one." George replied. "Why couldn't you have told us this later, when we're conscious."

Wood scowled.

"Shut up and let's practice."

The whole team groaned in unison, but stood up. They slowly trudged out to the grass and mounted their brooms. Harry was just about to kick-off when he spotted Hermione and Ron approaching.

"Are you done yet?" Ron asked.

"We haven't even started." he glared at Wood. "I think he's trying to kill us."

Ron nodded sympathetically. "Sorry man."

As the team rose into the air, Kakashi yanked off his ANBU mask and opened his Sharingan. This was fascinating. How the brooms stayed in the air was beyond him.

"Maybe it's some sort of genjutsu."

Suddenly after only ten minutes, the team descended and dismounted their brooms. Kakashi turned to see a horde of green clad Slytherins making their way towards the field. He sighed.

"Trouble." he snapped his mask over his face. Jumping to his feet, he walked briskly over to his charge.

"I booked this field for Gryffindor." Wood shouted. "Get off!"

Flint, the captain, stood in front of Wood, leering. "We have permission," he produced a piece of parchment form his pocket. "from Snape."

Wood grabbed the wrinkled paper and scanned it. "So," he growled. "you have a damn new seeker, so what."

The Slytherin team parted to reveal Draco Malfoy, smirking a mile a minute. Kakashi made a face. _He looks like a weasel, or a ferret. _The ANBU could tell that he didn't like the blond boy one bit.

"Malfoy?!" Harry cried. "You're the new seeker?"

"That's right Potter."

Ron and Hermione quickly made their way over to the two teams. Ron glared at Draco, who did the same.

"Bet your father had something to do with this." he growled.

Malfoy smirked. "Speaking of my father." he pulled a sleek black handled broom out from behind his robes. The gold glittering letters etched on the handle read: _Nimbus Two Thousand and One._

Kakashi folded his arms over his chest.

"Just came out last month." Draco sneered. "Newest model, faster than the one Potter's got." he pointed at Harry's broom.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to_ bribe _the captain into letting them play."

The look on Malfoy's face wavered for a moment."Shut up you mudblood." he spat.

The Gyriffindor team bristled. Fred and George lunged at Malfoy, with lightning speed. Kakashi moved instinctively between the two rival teams, and prevented the twins from ripping Malfoy's tiny blond head off.

The Slytherins howled with laughter.

"What's the matter Weasly's?" Flint taunted. "That puny guard only looks like he's fourteen! Come and get us."

This made the twins struggle even harder to break Kakashi's grip on them. Wolf grunted in pain as he tried to hold them back. With one final shove, Kakashi sent the twins flying a foot back. They landed on their backs, totally winded.

"Now," Kakashi growled lowly. "I think you should leave."

Malfoy glared. "Make me." he said rather childishly.

Kakashi smirked. He raised his right hand and it erupted in blue lightning. The green team backed up a few spaces, their eyes wide. The chirping noise was growing louder by the minute. "Go." The ANBU Wolf commanded.

Flint scowled, then signaled for this team to follow him.

"Looks like you were saved this time Mudblood."

Ron snapped. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at Malfoy's head he hissed. "You'll pay for calling Hermione that Malfoy!"

Malfoy turned around and shot a jet of red light straight at Ron's head, before Ron could even utter a spell. The red head froze, eyes full of fear. Harry ran to try and pull him back, but he was too far away. Wolf moved to his right, throwing himself into the line of Malfoy's attack. The red beam hit him square in the back, stunning him momentarily from the pain starting to radiate from the impact.

Wolf tried to catch himself, but his vision grew bleary, and he collapsed on the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed over, kneeling down protectively next to the fallen guard.

"What the hell did you do Malfoy?!" Harry shouted, his eyes glowing dangerously in the blond's direction.

Malfoy smiled smugly. "Something my dad taught me Potter. Seeing as I have one."

Harry stood and punched the other boy in the jaw. Malfoy stumbled back holding the side of his face. "Just wait Potter! My dad will here about this!"

"We don't care." Wood said, stepping in front of Harry. "Flint, take your team and leave."

The Slytherin captain shot a glare at Wood and the whole Gryffindor team, and turned heel and walked angrily away. Wood shook his head.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. Where the hell was he? _Why am I on the ground? Oh right, that stupid blond brat named Malfoy. I'm going to kill him._

The shinobi tried to push himself off the ground, but fell down again. The pain in his back intensified every time he moved a muscle. It felt like fire, licking its way up and down his back. He gritted his teeth, holding back the pain. Harry noticed.

"Hey, can you stand?"

Kakashi let his head fall back onto the dirt. He was drained.

"Fred, George." Ron called. "C'mon, help us."

They nodded and lifted Kakashi up, and pulled his arms over their broad shoulders. He hated this, this weakness. Kakashi growled to no one in particular. This is not how a high ranking ANBU should look like. He tried so hard to hide his image of being only fourteen, but it was hard, and now that fragile image had shattered. Into a million damn pieces. Great, just great.

Kakashi groaned.

Ten minutes later the group made it to the castle. Wood dismissed the team and they went their separate ways. Some told Harry to find them and inform them of the guard's condition later. Harry nodded and ran after the twins carrying the guard. He ran ahead to tell Madam Pomphrey they were coming. When the team entered the hospital wing, Pomphrey was already starting to fuss about Kakashi. She instructed to Fred and George to lay the teen on nearest bed. Then she set about her business.

Kakashi watched with drooping eyelids. How much longer he could keep them open was beyond even him.

"What kind of spell was he hit with?"

Harry was silent for a bit. "I dunno. It was red, if that helps."

Madam Pomphrey sighed. "Lucius Malfoy." she mumbled.

"What?"

The nurse continued. "That boy, well man now, was brilliant, though a little strange. He liked to invent spells. This is probably one of his."

"And he taught it to Draco." Hermione cringed. "But why--"

"He wanted to get around using the Crucius Curse."

Harry averted his gaze. "That bastard." he said under his breath. "To think that he'd..."

Kakashi couldn't fight it any longer. His back was on fire, his head was pounding, and his eyelids felt like lead. _Wonderful, some ANBU I am. _He thought bitterly and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hi. I know some of this never happened. But, I don't want to go with the traditional way of the book. Cause that would be copying. I'm just using it as a sort of guideline.

Anywho, here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. There are probably a lot of mistakes. My bad. I have to go to APUSH stuff now so see ya. :)

And for the record, I did pass all my exams, even AP History. Go me.

Review if you want.

--Memories of Nobody


	5. Halloween

**Kaleidoscope **

_Chapter 5: Halloween_

Following the fiasco with the Slytherin Quidditch team, life in the castle was rather uneventful. After a couple of days in the hospital wing, Kakashi was finally able to leave, much to his surprise. The trio kept hounding Madam Pomphrey about the strange spell Malfoy had used. She knew nothing other than what she had already said previously. Lucius Malfoy had never named his spell, to him it was a complete and utter failure. Nothing could replace the true Crucius Curse. Malfoy just got handed a second rate curse, one that could only do minimal amount of damage.

Kakashi walked out of the infirmary, a little sore, but other than that, completely fine. He slipped his wolf mask back over his face, and continued down the dimly lit corridor. It was still early, so he didn't expect his charge to be up quite yet. Slowly he made his way down to the lakeside, and sat down on the wet grass.

Movement in his peripheral vision caught his immediate attention. A brown colored barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter right into his lap. The poor bird landed on the ground to take a short breather. Kakashi held the letter up and opened it.

_September 12__th_

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I hope you are well, I know how much you dislike your birthday. But, I thought I'd send this letter to you anyway. Rin wishes you luck on your mission and tells you to come home safe. When you come home, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen. Ok? I know it's not much, but it's the thought that counts right? This may be late in getting to you, as you know the war is... well... you know. It's war. There's a rumor that the kyuubi is coming this way. Stay safe Kakashi._

_--Namikaze Minato_

Kakashi lifted his eyes from the paper. He hadn't even realized that his fourteenth birthday had already passed him by. Frankly he couldn't care less, it was just another day after all. He never celebrated it, except the time when Minato-sensei had surprised him with a party, after that Kakashi made sure to avoid the blond man at all costs when that horrible day arrived.

Smiling, Kakashi folded the letter and slid it into his pocket. A Kyuubi? Heading towards Konoha? He trusted his teacher could protect the village. His eyes widened and he quickly whipped the letter out again. The date said September 12th. His breath caught in his throat. That was ten days ago.

Sensei had said that it was coming closer, maybe it had already...

"No." he growled. "No it's not possible." He shook his head violently. First his father, then Obito and now...

Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. His first instinct was to run back to his home and fight the fox, if it was still there. But he had a mission, to protect Harry Potter. What if the man after the boy came when Kakashi was gone? It was opposite of what situation his father had been it. For him it was abandon the mission and save his friends. For Kakashi though, it was stay with the mission, protect his friends here, but forget his village. Both were impossible situations.

Standing up, Kakashi decided to take a long walk around the grounds, to clear his head.

* * *

In his office, Albus Dumbledore carefully set a letter down on his desk. His eyes stared blankly foreword after receiving the news from the Sandaime. The letter told of the attack that happened on Konohagakure a few nights back. The village had suffered a devastating loss. The Kyuubi had attacked, and almost destroyed the entire village, many shinobi had sacrificed themselves to defend their home. But in the end, the third's successor had paid the ultimate price for his people.

The Yondaime was dead.

Those words kept ringing in the headmaster's ears. He flipped through Wolf's file. His eyes scanned through the pages until he found the name he was looking for.

Namikaze Minato.

Kakashi's teach was the Yondaime. Dumbledore sighed. He looked at a couple more names on the same piece of paper.

_Hatake Sakumo- Father- Deceased_

_Hatake Hiroko – Mother- Deceased_

_Uchiha Obito- Former __Teammate__- Deceased_

The list went on, and it troubled the old man to find that most of the people on it were dead. The young man sure had a rough life. Dumbledore wondered how he would take the death of his beloved sensei. But there was still no news of his other teammate Rin. The headmaster decided he would wait until he knew the whole truth before telling Kakashi.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

Around noon, Kakashi finally made his way back to the castle. He was so lost in thought though, that he ran smack into the trio. Papers and books flew into the air when the two forces met. The shinobi could feel his face turn bright red. He knew he had made a stupid and careless mistake that was very unbecoming of him. He cursed.

"Sorry." Kakashi mumbled, and helped the other three to their feet.

"It's okay." Harry replied.

They set to work collecting the fallen items. It was then that Hermione noticed a paper with a name on it that she did not recognize. She picked it up.

"Here," she said to Wolf. "this must be yours."

Kakashi quickly took the letter and shoved it back into his pocket. "Thanks." he said quietly.

"Welcome."

Wolf eyed them. "Where are you three going?"

"We have a break now." Ron said.

"I see." Kakashi turned to Harry. "I'm sorry I was absent earlier. Something came up."

Harry shrugged. "Don't be. I'm fine. Nothing happened."

Kakashi nodded. "All the same, I slacked off in my duty. It will not happen again."

Harry wondered how someone who looked about two or three years older then him and his friends could be so serious. It almost seemed like Wolf was thirty by the way he acted.

"Stop me if you want," Harry ventured. "but how old are you?"

Kakashi pondered on whether he should answer this or not. Well, it wasn't like he was telling them his name or anything.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen?!" Harry gasped. "You don't act fourteen."

Kakashi frowned. He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Hopefully for the boy's sake, it wasn't the latter.

"Why aren't you in school?" Hermione asked.

Wolf smirked. "I am a captain in the ANBU, I don't go to school."

"What's the ANBU?"

Sighing, Kakashi decided that there were too many people around to continue this discussion any further. He motioned for the three of them to follow him away from the crowds. Wolf led them out to the grounds near Hagrid's Hut, and sat down against a nearby tree.

"The ANBU is an abbreviation for: Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Meaning, 'Special Assassination and Tactical Squad'. It's operated directly by the Hokage."

"What's a Hokage?"

"The leader of my village. Sort of like your headmaster."

"What's your village called?"

Kakashi paused. "That, I cannot tell you."

Ron looked a little disappointed.

The mousy haired girl looked like she was deep in thought. Kakashi could see that there were clearly questions that she wanted to ask him.

"Hermione?" he asked softly. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Well," she said slowly. "It's just that, if you are in one of the highest positions in your village, you must have went to school sometime. When did you graduate?"

The shinobi smiled. "Well, we call it the academy, but it's basically the same as your school. Only we don't learn magic. But I graduated at age five to answer your question."

Ron's eyes bugged out. While Hermione looked sad that she finally met someone smarter than herself.

"And chunin at six."

"What's that?

"There are levels of ability in our village. It goes genin, chunin, jonin, ANBU, and finally Hokage."

"Are you going to be Hokage one day?"

Kakashi chuckled. It was the same thing the Sandaime had said to him. "No Harry, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

That was a good question. One day he could possibly become Hokage. It was possible. But if the elders did offer him the job, he would probably turn it down.

"My teacher is currently the Hokage, plus it's not something I'd like to pursue."

"Oh."

"Any more questions?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Can you take off your mask?"

"No," Kakashi said. "it's part of my uniform."

And that was the end of that.

* * *

Halloween rolled along in no time. Nearly Headless Nick had asked Harry if he would attend what he called his Deathday Party on the 31st. Harry said he would love to, but that would mean the guard would have to come along. And Harry was looking foreword to showing Kakashi around on Halloween. Nick said it was all right, and maybe next year.

The feast was about to begin when the four started to enter the Great Hall. Kakashi was slightly amused by the floating pumpkins and candles. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and took their seats. Kakashi stopped and made his way over to the wall, he could see both his charge and the whole school from there.

"Wolf," Harry called. "you can sit here." he pointed to a seat across from him.

Kakashi saw a couple of Gryffindors stiffen in their seats when they noticed that they were near to where Harry was pointing to.

"No, I'm fine." Kakashi replied. "But thank you."

Harry shrugged, and stuffed his mouth with pie. "Your loss." he said through his food."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Close your mouth."

Harry glared.

Towards the end of the feast, Kakashi was growing hungry watching the students stuff their faces. But he shook it off, he would eat later, right now he had a job to do. A little while later, Dumbledore dismissed the hall and everyone stood up to leave. Kakashi made his way over to his charge as they exited the hall, trying not to get trampled by the bigger students.

As they walked down the dark corridor, Kakashi thought he heard water running. He narrowed his eyes and jumped in front of Harry. The floor was wet.

"Maybe someone left a faucet on." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

They walked further down the chamber until they came to a sight that horrified them. Mrs. Norris, Flich the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail. Hermione covered he mouth to stifle a gasp. The cat was stiff as a board, and looked dead, or perhaps unconscious.

Then on the wall scrawled what it looked like blood was a message, that read: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware_.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Whatever this was, he knew it wasn't good.

* * *

Hi. Hey I updated earlies than I usually do. Funny.

But anyways, if you spot an error on my part, as in background history on Kakashi or whatever, please tell me. And be nice about it. Thanks.

This is chapter 5, I'm not happy with it, but hey I'm never am. It's also kinda rushed since I'll have like no time the next week and I felt I should finish it. So...

And if you don't already, view this in 3/4 view. It makes it easier to read. (At least to me.)

--Memories


	6. The Heir

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 6: The Heir_

Kakashi turned his head, and saw the Hogwarts staff making their way towards them. _Great, now we've made a scene. _He thought bitterly, and focused his gaze back onto the writing on the wall. It didn't make any sense to him, not that he expected it would. The red liquid used to write on the wall looked like blood. Kakashi stepped forward and ran a gloved hand over a letter, then inhaled the scent.

"Defiantly blood." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey!"

Kakashi saw a short messy looking man running in their direction. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something hanging in the candle light.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch whispered.

By now the rest of the staff had caught up to the caretaker, and carefully made their way towards the wall. Dumbledore looked around, his eyes solemn. Much to the groups dismay, Snape and Lockhart were also present at this time.

"What did you do?!" Filch screamed, pointing a finger at Harry and his friends.

"N-nothing!" they stammered. "We just found her!"

"Rubbish!" the caretaker spat.

Dumbledore took this time to intervene. "She's not dead, Argus. But she has been petrified." he said softly. "Though I have no clue how."

Filch glared at Harry. "Ask him! He did it!"

The group stiffened. "It wasn't Harry." Hermione said. "No second year could have possibly have-"

"Silence!" Filch growled.

"That's enough Argus." Dumbledore said firmly. "Ms. Granger is right. This was the work or someone far beyond a second year student."

The caretaker sulked back to his pet cat, stoking her fur slowly. He was mumbling words that the trio, even Kakashi, could not make out. The sight before them almost made them feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Professor." Kakashi spoke slowly. "If I may, my charge and his friends were were at the feast tonight. With me. There is no way they could have done whatever you think they did."

"Hmm." Snape smirked. "What about after? Or are you just saying you were here at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Wolf eyed the greasy haired man with contempt. "I was with them the whole time." he said evenly. "They didn't do this."

"Maybe you're covering for them." The potions master replied cooly. "After all, you are a nice alibi."

Kakashi glared. "Are you calling me a liar?" he said in a low voice. He instinctively reached for the katana strapped to his back. Snape eyed the sword, clearly nervous. Not that he would ever show that he was intimidated by a boy half his age.

"We'll see." Snape turned and left.

Kakashi let his arm fall back to his side. This man was lucky that ANBU didn't tear him to pieces right here right now. "C'mon." he said, and motioned to the trio. Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

The four quietly walked away from the eyes of the suspicious teachers. Harry looked at the floor the whole way.

"Thanks for trying Wolf." Harry said in almost a whisper.

Wolf half smiled. "Forget it."

Just then the group heard the chime of a grandfather clock. "Midnight huh?" Ron said. "Let's go before Snape jumps our from behind a corner to accuse us of something else."

And with that they made they way back to Griffyndor tower.

* * *

The next few days the school was buzzing about the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch, annoying as ever, kept pacing in front of the wall. It was like he was just waiting for the attacker to return. Plus the blood red writing still gleamed brightly. Despite the efforts by the staff to clean them off.

"Strange." Harry whispered.

Another thing that was strange, was the amount of time that Hermione spent in the library these days. This was even abnormal, even for her. Harry, Ron and Kakashi walked into the library. "Where is she?" Ron said, scanning the tables.

"Dunno." Harry responded. "Probably behind one of these piles of books."

"Or under them." Ron quipped.

Harry snickered.

Wolf looked around. "What is she trying to do? Read the entire library?"

"You never know with Hermione."

"Hmm." Wolf murmured.

They finally found their friend looking desperately through a shelf of books, mumbling to herself the whole time. Ron looked at Harry then back to the witch. "Umm, Hermione what are you doing?"

"Looking."

"We can see that."

"Then why'd you ask?" she said, still not looking at them.

Ron rolled her eyes. "What are you looking for then?"

Hermione turned around, disappointed. "Wouldn't you know it. They're all gone."

"What are all gone, Hermione?" Wolf said, slightly puzzled.

"All the copies of _Hogwarts, A History _have been checked out. I wish I would have brought my copy with me." Hermione said sadly.

Ron smirked. "Probably couldn't fit it in with all those crumby Lockhart books."

"They are not crumby books Ron." the witch snapped back.

"Whatever you say." the red head said and rolled his eyes. His friend scowled.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had grown tired of the two's mindless bickering and decided to take a look at a few books. _I mean geez, they should get married or something._ Noted, he was still within earshot of his charges. As he was glancing around, a black book with red binding caught his eye. He walked over and picked it off the shelf, and blew the dust off. He then read the title carved into the leather book. _Interesting._ Then it dawned on him that was was in the restricted section of the library.

"Oops." he muttered, and shelved the book again. He would need a teachers permission to actually check the book out. Or just Dumbledore's.

He walked back to the group who were now arguing about a History of Magic essay that was too short. Apparently Ron's was eight inches too short to pass, and he was trying to read Hermione's. Who by the way, was preaching about responsibility and maturity. But it wasn't making much of an impression. Kakashi took a seat at a table, and waited for the show to play itself out. Hopefully no one would lose an eye, or a limb.

Eventually they made their way to Professor Binn's classroom. Ron and Hemione didn't stop bickering the whole way there. To the best of his ability, Harry was trying to play mediator, but was not getting very far. Kakashi stayed a few steps behind them, watching their backs. Something about this strange writing on the wall put him on edge.

"Something's not right." he mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked. "You say something?"

"No, nothing." Wolf said. "Don't worry about it."

Harry shrugged.

They entered the classroom and quietly took their seats. Today was no different from any day in History of Magic. Professor Binns opened one of his many books and began to read. He read in his flat monotone that caused many students to fall asleep after a few minutes. Even Kakashi found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyelids from drooping. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer.

_Maybe just for a moment. _He thought. After all, he was in one of the back desks. Not that Binn's would care either way. Kakashi let his head rest on the palm of his hand, elbow on the desk, and closed his eyes. _Just for a minute. _

Slowly the ANBU's head slipped from his hand and came crashing down on the wooden desk with a loud resounding thud. **(1) **Effectively waking him, and the rest of the class out of their daydreams. Kakashi jerked his head up, clearly embarrassed. Some of the class were even brave enough to look back at the guard.

"Sorry." Kakashi said quickly.

Hermione took this break in the lesson as an opportunity to ask what was on her mind. "Professor." she called.

Binns looked up. "Yes Ms.-" he stopped.

"Granger."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Granger."

"I was wondering, sir." she began. "If you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets."

The class perked up.

Professor Binns blinked. "It's only a legend."

"But aren't legends based on facts?" Hermione urged.

"Some, yes." Binns responded. "As you wish Ms. Grant."

"Granger."

"Yes, Ms. Granger." Binns corrected himself.

The class looked expectantly at Professor Binns, for once in their lives. The man looked around, unaccustomed to having everyone starring intently at him. It was odd.

He cleared his throat. "As you all know, Hogwarts was founded by by the four most powerful witches and wizards of the day, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin..."

* * *

"Salazar was a loon." Ron stated as they left the classroom. "I always knew that."

"Yes Ron, we know." Hermione said. "But what really bothers me the most is this 'Heir of Slytherin'."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "It could be anyone in that house."

Ron huffed. "It's Draco. Isn't it obvious enough?" he said as they looked at him funny. "What? His whole family was in Slytherin. He could easily be related to Salazar."

Kakashi shook his head, and Hermione sighed. "Don't go jumping to conclusions." the ANBU said slowly.

Ron scowled. "I'm not! You can tell just by his ugly rat face!"

"We need concrete proof, Ron." Hermione said. She rolled her eyes when her friend glared at her. "We can't just go accusing people of being the heir without proof."

"Fine." Ron muttered darkly.

When they arrived at the common room entrance, Harry said the password and they walked through the opening. When they entered the room, they found it deserted.

Hermione turned to them. "Ok," she said, still thinking. "I read about this advanced potion once. It's called the Polyjuice Potion. It transforms the drinkers appearance into anyone they choose."

Kakashi leaned against the opposite wall. Clearly not too keen on this idea. But is wasn't his job to judge.

"Well where do we get this recipe?"

Hermione looked down. "That's the problem. I'm pretty sure the book is in the restricted section of the library."

"I'll get it." Kakashi said as he pushed himself off the wall. "I was looking around and found an interesting book that I would like to read. I think I could get Dumbledore to allow me access to it."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled. "That takes care of that."

Wolf eyed the group. "Will you three be all right if I go talk to the headmaster."

They nodded.

Wolf smirked. "I'll be right back." he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three stared wide eyed at the spot where Wolf stood a second ago.

Ron had a huge smile on his face. "We've got to get him to teach us that!"

* * *

(1) I have actually did this in class. And it's very embarrassing.

Hello, I updated. I'm on spring break so I decided to type up another chapter. And I thank you all for being so patient with me. You are all wonderful. Thanks again.

--Memories of Nobody


	7. One For the Team

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 7: One for the Team_

Kakashi slowly entered the headmasters office. The older man casually looked up from the stack of papers he was going through, and smiled at the boy. The ANBU nodded in greeting and quietly shut the door.

"Professor." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering," the ANBU started. He was not accustomed to asking for help from anyone, and it was a little difficult to spit the right words out. "There was a book in the library that caught my attention."

"Then check it out."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's in the restricted section."

"Oh, I see." Dumbledore said slowly.

Kakashi fidgeted in place, slightly uncomfortable. "If it's too much trouble, I don't ha--"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, no." he said and waved his hand dismissively. "It's quite all right." The headmaster grabbed a quill and parchment and quickly scrawled a hopefully readable note to the librarian.

"Here you are." he said and handed the paper to Kakashi.

"But you didn't even ask what book I wanted." Kakashi said, confused.

"Kakashi, I've been around for a long time. And I know very well how to read people. I trust you. Plus I don't want to write you a new note every time you want to check out a book." Dumbledore smiled. "Now go on."

Kakashi bowed. When he stood back up, he was about to ask the other man about his village, but he knew the news could interfere with his mission. So he kept silent, and left the room.

Dumbledore sighed. He wasn't lying when he said he was good at reading people. He could see just by the way the young man carried himself, that something was wrong.

"There will never be a opportune time." he said sadly.

* * *

The librarian, Madam Pince, gazed suspiciously at the piece of parchment, as if she was trying to find something counterfeit about it. But finding none, she scowled at Kakashi and led him back to the restricted section. She watched him like a hawk as he selected the two books he needed. When he found them, he held them up for her to see and walked quickly out of the dank room.

The trio were waiting for him when he returned. He entered the hole in the wall and casually dropped the potions book on an eager Hermione's lap. Who by the way, wasted no time in opening it and immediately setting to work.

"Hmm." she mumbled. "Some of these ingredients aren't in the student cupboard."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. Now we have to steal from Snape, as if he doesn't hate us enough as is."

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked, changing the subject, before Ron's head exploded in rage against their least favorite teacher.

"A month."

"A whole month?!" Ron squeaked. "That's way too long!"

"Do you have another plan?" Hermione shot back.

"No." he admitted.

Hermione smiled. "Then we go with this."

* * *

With all the commotion about the writing and the Polyjuice Potion, Harry forgot that his match with Slytherin was fast approaching. The morning of, the entire Gryffindor team was silent. Even Wood surprisingly. They all knew how much they wanted to beat Slytherin, but that didn't change the fact that they had better and faster brooms.

Around eleven, the team made their way to the Quidditch pitch. As they entered the stadium crowd erupted in a roar. Mostly because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were as eager to see Slytherin defeated as the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch stepped into the middle of the field and had the captain's shake hands. Wood and Flint looked as if they were trying hard not to break the other's fingers before the game even began. After that, she opened the wooden box and the balls were released. Fourteen players rose on their brooms. The game had begun.

As predicted the Slytherin team was good. And to top it all off, there was a bludger that would not leave Harry alone to save his life. Kakashi watched nervously from the stands. Slightly angry that he couldn't do a thing about it.

The Slytherin's had scored multiple times already in the game. Wolf could see that the Gryffindor's were growing frustrated, which was never a good sign. Then Kakashi saw something that made his blood run cold. Harry had stopped moving for a minute, and almost was knocked off his broom by the rouge bludger. Kakashi gritted his teeth. This was becoming too dangerous.

Kakashi was gripping the wooden rail so hard it snapped.

Just then Harry stopped again. "The snitch." the ANBU breathed.

Harry saw it too.

Then something caught Kakashi's attention out of the corner of his eye. A glint. _What in the world? _he thought and turned his head to see. _The bludger! _

"HARRY!" he shouted.

The boy looked at Wolf, unaware of the danger he was in. Kakashi ran to the nearest tower and used chakra to run up along the side of it. Ron and Hermione watched the guard leave, completely confused.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked back at Harry and saw the black ball flying straight for the seeker. "Oh my God." she whispered. Ron looked at what she was pointing at, and his face paled.

With enough force to dent the side of the tower, Kakashi launched himself toward his charge. With seconds to spare, he barely pushed Harry out of the way fast enough to avoid the metal ball.

Time seemed to move in slow motion through Harry's eyes. He saw, and felt, Wolf push him away. The boy was started as too how the guard had even gotten up this high. Wolf looked as if he was suspended in the air before the bludger hit. Harry cringed as heard the audible sound of bones shattering.

Wolf had brought his arm up to shield his chest, and a split second later he felt the impact. Kakashi gasped as his arm broke. Reacting quickly, he brought his other hand up and raikiri-ed the bludger to pieces. Kakashi smirked, then he realized he was plummeting to the ground.

"Oh shit." he muttered through the blinding pain. He could tell that his arm was broken in at least six places, if not more.

Right before the ground met him, Kakashi felt his decent slowing, and eventually stopping. He looked around and saw Dumbledore with his wand raised. The older man wore a look of relief, and he smiled at Kakashi. Who brought his left hand up in a small salute.

Ron and Hermione watched in horror as Wolf took the attack that was meant for their friend. The whole stadium fell silent, and they could hear the guard's arm break as the bludger found its mark. As Kakashi started to fall, they jumped out of their seats and made their way down to the pitch.

The two kneeled down next to the fallen guard as the rest of the team dismounted their brooms. Harry ran up to them holding the squirming golden snitch in his hand.

"You got it!" Ron gasped.

Harry nodded. "Yeah..." he said looking at Wolf.

Much to the groups dismay, they spotted Professor Lockhart walking briskly in their direction. Harry stepped in his path.

"Wait Professor." he said. "We'll just take him to the hospital wing."

"That's all right Harry, I've fixed things worse that this before." Lockhart smiled widely.

Harry cringed. "Still, I don't think he'd appreciate it."

Lockhart fortunately did not press the matter any further.

As they gently lifted Kakashi onto a stretcher Dumbledore conjured, he bit back a wave of pain that threatened to make him pass out. His arm felt like it was on fire, and it wasn't helping that his vision was becoming worse by the second.

"Wait." Kakashi grabbed the headmaster's arm as they attempted to wheel him off the pitch. "Please tell me that stunt wasn't for nothing." he said wearily.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "He's fine."

This made the ANBU feel a bit better. "Good."

Harry stepped into Kakashi's limited line of sight. "I'm right here." he said.

The Wolf sighed. "I would have caught hell if you'd have died."

"So you would let yourself die for me?" Harry said incredulously.

"Better me than you." he shrugged, and instantly regretted it. "I shouldn't move." he said sheepishly.

"No you shouldn't." Dumbledore intervened. "Stay still."

"Fine." Wolf complied and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yay another chapter. Hope you like it even though I don't.

I should stop being so mean to Kashi. Ah well, he needs to save the day. XD

Oh, BTW I'm changing my pen name back to it's original: Rosenkreuz. So don't be alarmed. I'll make the change in a day or two. So don't worry it's still me.

**EDIT: Someone already has my old penname so... I'll just keep this one for now. Until I think of another one, which may take awhile. Sigh... Oh well.**

Review if you wish and have a HAPPY EASTER!!!

--Memories of Nobody


	8. From Bad to Worse

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 8: From Bad to Worse_

"You'll be staying for Christmas then?" Kakashi absently asked Harry.

Harry jerked his head up from his essay at the mention of his name. "Yeah, I suppose so. I have no other place to go."

Kakashi nodded and went back to organizing and inspecting his gear. The ANBU had laid everything our on the floor of the common room to make sure that it is in proper working order. So far everything was fine. Not that Kakashi would ever let his equipment fall below the set standards.

"What are you doing?" the black haired boy asked curiously. He slammed his History book shut and rolled up his finished essay.

"Just inspecting my gear." Kakashi answered.

Harry took a seat across from Wolf on the floor. "Do you mind if I touch this?" he asked, pointing to the kunai knife next to the assassin's knee.

The captain paused, and then shrugged. "Sure, but don't cut yourself. The blade meets the hilt in a way that most would accidentally hurt themselves."

Carefully picking up the knife, Harry ran his fingers over the cool black metal. Holding the knife properly, he practiced slicing the air. He smiled.

"Careful." Kakashi warned.

Harry smiled. "I am." He swung again, but this time the knife escaped his grasp and embedded itself in the wall, Two inches away from a horrified Ron's red head. Harry paled. "Oops."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

"Sorry, Ron." Harry muttered apologetically and dislodged the blade. "It slipped."

Ron sat down next to Wolf. "It's fine." He waved it off. "I finished my essay."

"So did I." Harry said as he placed the knife back with the rest of them.

Ron's eyes fell to the glittering shuriken lying next to the kunai. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You can touch it." Wolf smiled. "As long as you are careful. More careful than that one." He said and pointed to Harry.

"Hey." the boy muttered indignantly.

The shuriken was a little heavier than Ron thought. When the light hit the obsidian metal it mesmerized the boy. Kakashi smirked. It was funny how easily amused these to pre-teens were. 'Hmm, maybe someday I should get my own team. Maybe.'

Ron set the throwing star down. "So where's Hermione?" he asked kind of offhand.

"I don't know." Harry said and reached for one of the scrolls. "Why?"

"No reason." Ron mumbled.

Harry opened the scroll and found that it was blank. "Well, that was exciting." He said sarcastically.

Kakashi stood up. "She's out shopping. Which reminds me…" He started to gather his gear from the two boys. "I have to go somewhere, excuse me; I'll only be an hour or so."

"Just go. We promise to be good." The boys both said and smiled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, that's reassuring.'

"We swear." They both said in unison. "Go."

"All right." The captain smiled. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley were deserted by the time the ANBU Captain arrived. He looked around and headed towards an old wooden shop. Stopping at the store, he looked up and read the sign. It said: _Olivander's Wand Shop_. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the door open and walked in.

The inside of the musty shop was almost dark, cobwebs and dust lined the dank corners of the little shop. Kakashi cringed and walked up to the counter and rang the tiny silver bell.

A second later Olivander came sliding across one of the shelves on his ladder. "Ah, Mr. Hatake. I have been expecting you."

"Have you." Kakashi muttered.

"Well," the older man said and clapped his hands together. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Sure." Wolf answered and stepped forward.

Mr. Olivander walked over to one of his many shelves and searched it carefully. After a minute pulled out a long black dusty box and brought it over.

"I remember when your father first came in here."

Kakashi snapped his head up. "What did you say?"

"Your father." The wand maker repeated. "He came in here about fourteen years ago. He was around your age, boy."

The fourteen year old starred at the other man. "What was he doing here?" he said, his voice firm and unwavering.

The man chuckled. "On he was on a mission. Much like you are now."

"I see." Kakashi said softly.

"Now," Mr. Olivander smiled. "Which hand do you write with?"

"I'm ambidextrous." Kakashi answered in a bored tone.

"Well, which hand did you first start writing with?"

"My right." The ANBU replied.

Olivander motioned to Kakashi. "Give me your right hand then, Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi slowly extended his hand, unsure of what the weird man standing in front of him could possibly want with it.

* * *

A week later, the group was walking towards the entrance hall when they saw a crowd of people around the announcement board. Curiosity getting the best of them, they made their way through the crowd and to the board.

"They're starting a dueling club." Ron read.

"Uh huh." Harry said. "Think we should go?"

They started to walk away. "Well it couldn't hurt." Hermione responded.

Since they were in agreement, they went down to the Great Hall later that night. The long wooden tables were missing, and in their places was a long platform. Lockhart was standing in the middle of it grinning like an idiot. Kakashi nearly killed him right then and there. It was bad enough that he had to deal with him in Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, but now this. Wolf growled.

"Welcome everyone!" he announced in his loud cheery voice. "I'm going to be your instructor this fine evening."

Harry frowned. "Please tell me I'm having a nightmare."

"Sorry man." Ron muttered. Hermione smacked them both.

"Now, we will start off with a little demonstration." Lockhart said. "Professor Snape will be my assistant tonight."

"This just keeps getting better and better." Harry grumbled. "I hope they kill each other."

Snape walked up onto the stage looking everything but happy. If it had been anyone but Lockhart, Harry might have felt sorry for them. But it wasn't. It was Lockhart, and for the first time, the boy actually preferred Snape to the obnoxious man.

The two teachers faced each other on the dueling platform, wands at the ready. From the looks of it, Snape was aiming to kill. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth barred.

"Uh oh." Harry murmured. "Lockhart is so dead."

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.

Before anyone knew it, Lockhart was sailing though the air. Harry and Ron both smirked as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher hit the ground. Lockhart struggled to his feet, he smirked sheepishly.

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape. That was a disarming charm everyone. If I had wanted to stop that, I could have. I thought that it would be helpful to show the students that."

Snape looked livid. Lockhart finally got a clue and avoided eye contact with the black haired man. Harry rolled his eyes.

The next thing that Lockhart proposed was splitting the students up into groups of two. Snape took this perfect opportunity to split up what he called the "dream team". Harry was paired with Malfoy, Ron with Finnegan and Hermione with Bulstrode. They looked at each other, and then grudgingly moved near their respective partners.

"Now cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Disarm only." Lockhart shouted above the noise.

Harry stared his opponent, Malfoy, in the eyes. The blond narrowed his and curled his lip. Now he looked even more like the snake he was.

"Wands at the ready."

Malfoy smirked.

Both Harry and Malfoy sent spells flying at one another that were far from disarming. They would have kept assaulting the other if Lockhart and Snape had not intervened.

"Stop!" the DADA teacher shouted, but it did nothing until Snape reversed the hexes the two boys had cast.

Malfoy stood up and uttered another spell. "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand emitted a white light and a jet black colored snake fell between the two duelists. The crowd of students gasped and backed away from the stage.

Kakashi smiled. "Finally." He muttered, and leapt up on the platform. The captain casually reached for a kunai knife and threw it at the snake. The knife pinned the creature to the wooden boards. Then he made a couple of hand signs, and brought his fingers to his mouth.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."_

As soon as the jutsu was uttered a fireball appeared and the snake went up in flames. The students backed even further away from the stage as part of it was consumed by the raging inferno.

Snape glared darkly at the ninja, who didn't seem to notice.

"How many times is that now?"

Kakashi turned to his charge. "How many what?"

"How many times have you saved my butt?"

"That's my job." Kakashi answered, and quickly extinguished the fire.

Hermione and Ron rushed onto the stage to be near their friends. They helped Harry to his feet and glared at Malfoy.

"We'll be going now." Wolf said firmly.

He led the three students out of the Great Hall and back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The students just stared in quiet shock as they left. Lockhart for once had nothing to say.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

The boy had not said a word the whole way, and they were approaching the painting. "I don't know. It's just that I felt like I could understand the snake."

Kakashi stopped walking, and the trio ran into him. "What?"

"It's stupid." the black haired boy replied. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Kakashi said softly. "It's probably nothing."

The ANBU said it was nothing, but the look on Ron Weasly's face said otherwise. "Harry," he said uncertainly. "that is not a good thing."

"The snake?"

"Yeah, it's called being a parselmouth."

"A what?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It means you can speak to snakes."

"So?" Harry said, the looks on his two friends faces were starting to scare him. "I spoke to a snake once before in a zoo."

His two friend's faces paled even more, if that was possible. Ron looked up slowly. "Salazar Slytherin was famous for being able to talk to snakes."

Kakashi glanced at Harry before quickly looking away. This was becoming more and more complicated as things went on. This was defiantly not like a normal mission. This boy can talk to snakes for God's sake.

'_Just like Orochimaru.'_

"I didn't know," Harry said quietly. "I…"

The ANBU Wolf slowly put a gloved hand on his charge's shoulder. Harry gave his guardian a small smile, which did little to mask his uncertainty about the information that was just given to him.

"We'll be fine." Hermione said. "We always are."

* * *

This is chapter 8. It's very late, but I have been really busy with work. Don't worry, I will finish this story. I swear.

Not the best chapter I have ever written, but it's ok.

Any errors in this story, feel free to report them to me.

Please review if you choose, they make my day.

- Memories of Nobody


	9. There's Always Something

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 9: There's Always Something_

As it turns out, Hermione's words were only partially true. When Christmas rolled around, things in the castle got worse and worse. This time, it wasn't a human that was found petrified, it was a ghost. Nearly Headless Nick was found with Justin Finch-Fletchley lying in a corridor. Now if that wasn't bad enough, Harry was found next to the victims by Peeves the Poltergeist. The whole school was buzzing. They even went as far as to say that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin.

Kakashi stood across the room from where Harry and Dumbledore were talking. The captain lazily turned his head to the right to get a better look at the strange bird next to him on a perch. It was a rather large creature, with flame red plumage. Ironically enough, the red bird at that second went up in a column of fire. Wolf's eyes went wide.

"I didn't… I mean…" he stuttered.

Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"It's all right." The headmaster said. "Fawkes was a phoenix. It's a shame you had to see him on his Burning Day."

"Yeah," Kakashi murmured. "me too."

The meeting in the office went on for another half an hour. It was prolonged by Hagrid's arrival. Kakashi admired the half-giant's friendship with his charge. Finally, they exited the rather warm office, thankfully.

Before anyone knew it, Christmas was right around the corner. The Hogwarts Express had a long line of people waiting to depart for home. At that rate, Kakashi and the trio would be one of the very few people left in the castle.

"Great." Ron muttered, glaring at Malfoy. "We'll be the only one's left in Hogwarts. Well except Malfoy."

Hermione's ears perked up. "That may be a good thing."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why in the world would that be a good thing?"

"The Polyjuice Potion is almost ready." Hermione smiled. "We'll get the truth out of him this weekend."

The red head sighed. "At least _that's_ good news." he said and went back to poking at his now soggy, milk drenched cereal.

Kakashi stood in the corner, wondering what was happening back in Konoha. _I wonder if there's snow, I wonder if the war is still going on. Why haven't I heard anything? Sensei…_he thought sadly. He then diverted his eyes from the happy, laughing children. _I wonder if my village is even still standing._

* * *

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry groaned and clamped his eyes shut to block out the blinding sunlight. "Close the curtains!" he said, his voice muffled by a pillow.

"Time to get up." She smiled. "The Polyjuice Potion is ready."

"Wonderful." Ron snapped. "Now go back to your dormitory!"

Hermione scowled. "Fine, just me down stairs at breakfast in thirty minutes."

The boys glared. As Hermione closed the door behind her, Ron threw his feather pillow at the door. "Darn." He muttered darkly. "Missed."

Xxxx

At breakfast, Ron and Harry were eating their third bowl of pudding, when Hermione sat two chocolate cakes in front of the boys. Ron looks up from his bowl.

"What are these for?" he said through a mouthful.

Hermione made a face. "Close your mouth. And _those_," she pointed to the cakes. "are laced with a sleeping potion. They are for Crabbe and Goyle so you can grab some of their hair."

"That's gross."

The witch sighed. "Do you want to get the truth out of Malfoy or not?" she demanded.

"Yes." Ron grumbled. "So who are you turning into then?"

"I have already got my hairs." Hermione said and pulled a vial out of her pocket. "Millicent Bulstrode. I took it from her robes at the Dueling Club." She said and returned the bottle to its former place. "Now go get yours and meet me in the bathroom in an hour."

"This better be worth it." Ron mumbled, and ate his pudding.

* * *

Ron and Harry stood impatiently outside the Great Hall, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to stop stuffing their faces with food. They had set the chocolate cakes on one of the banisters nearest to the hall door. When the two saw the Slytherins coming their way, they ducked behind one of the suits of armor. As planned, Crabbe and Goyle immediately spotted the cakes and promptly stuffed them into their big greedy mouths. Within seconds the pair fell on the floor, dead asleep. Kakashi watched, slightly amused.

Wolf reluctantly left his perch atop the stairs, to help the two struggling boys drag the slumbering Slytherins into a nearby broom closet. They quickly grabbed some hair and their shoes, and rushed up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You're sure you did this right?" Harry asked and made a face at the bubbling repulsive potion.

"I'm positive." Hermione sighed.

The three suddenly turned in the guard's direction. Under the mask, Kakashi raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes?" Wolf asked slowly.

"What are you going to do while we spy on Malfoy?"

Kakashi pushed off the wall. First off, he was against this plan form the very beginning. Second, he could not just leave the trio while they went off and executed their clearly stupid plan. He sighed; he'd have to tag along. Who knows what kind of trouble these kids could get into. Wow, was that the understatement of the year.

"Don't worry." He said.

Harry was about to say something when Hermione tapped his glass and instructed them to put their hairs into the potion. They reluctantly dropped the hair and looked down into the foaming glass. Then, the three of them changed into their stolen robes and shoes in the bathroom stalls.

"Bottom's up." Ron said rather gloomily.

Slowly, very slowly, they raised the glasses to their lips and swallowed the foul smelling liquid. The potion soon went to work and it Harry felt like his insides were on fire. He felt his appearance changing into Goyle's much larger and uglier frame. Then it all stopped.

"Ron?" he called, only it wasn't his voice. It was about four octaves lower.

"Yeah?" came Crabbe's voice.e H

They walked out of their respective stalls and came face to face with one another.

"Woah." Ron said, eyes wide.

"It really worked." Harry replied.

Ron examined his friend. "I guess it did."

"We gotta go." Harry urged and rapped on Hermione's door. "Hermione, we have to go!" He knocked again. "Hermione?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "Go. It's been five minutes already. You only have fifty-five left. Just go."

"But-" Ron stammered.

"I'll take care of her." Kakashi said sternly. "Go."

The boys looked at each other and then nodded to Kakashi. "Ok." Harry finally said and they ran out of the bathroom to find Malfoy.

_Now for Hermione. _Kakashi thought. "Hermione, open the door."

No answer.

"All right then." He sighed and dislodged the door from its hinges. What he saw next surprised him, and that was saying something.

"Well, that's new." He said and bent down next to Hermione. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

* * *

Ron and Harry finally found Malfoy and followed him back to the Slytherin Common Room. Malfoy showed them a copy of the _Daily Prophet _that contained an article about Mr. Weasly and how he was fined fifty galleons for the incident with the flying car. Ron paled.

"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy accused.

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Nothing, just a stomach ache."

Malfoy seemed satisfied.

The conversation went on until it turned to the recent attack in Hogwarts. Malfoy ranted on about "Saint Potter: Friend of Mudbloods" and other things.

"I wish I knew who the heir was. I could really help him." He drawled.

Harry's jaw dropped. This whole plan had been for nothing. He looked over at Ron and did a double take. Crabbe's, rather, Ron's hair was turning slowly back to red. Their hour was nearly up.

"Oh gotta go get stomach medicine!" they both grunted and quickly ran out the common room door.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Ron barked as they ran through the hallway.

"Hermione!" they called as they through the door open.

Only Hermione was nowhere to be seen, only Kakashi.

"I took her to the hospital wing." He said.

"Why?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with her?"

Kakashi took a step forward. "Apparently, the hair she had was from a cat, not a human."

Ron would have laughed, if not for the situation at hand. "Will she be ok?"

Wolf nodded. "Madam Pomfrey said it will take some time though."

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "This is just our luck! Something bad always happens to us!" he groaned.

Wolf motioned to the door. "C'mon, let's go visit Hermione."

* * *

Hello. I'm not dead. This is chapter 9, I hope you like it.

Good news, I passed all my exams, and my AP History exam too. We got the results in the 11th, and I got a 5. Which is the highest score you can get. Yay!

Anyway, this is the update before I go back to school, which is in September. I'm going to be a Senior in High School, last year!

Please review if you want. It makes me happy.

-- Memories


	10. Tom Riddle's Diary

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 10: Tom Riddle's Diary_

A week later, Harry, Ron and Kakashi were finally able to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. They smiled when they noticed their friend was lacking furry pointy ears and a tail. As soon as they strode up to her bed, she hastily tried to shove something gold under her pillow. Ron was a little quick her though. He snatched the card, despite her protests. Clearing his voice, a little too dramatically, he read the paper aloud:

_To Miss Granger,_

_I wish you a speed recovery and hope to have you back in my Defense Against the Dark Arts Class again very soon._

_--Professor Gilderoy Lockhart_

Ron's eye twitched at the long string of titles Lockhart had filed after his name. "Bloody hell! How many titles does this wacko need?!" He waved the card in front of Hermione. "And _you _sleep with his under your pillow?!"

Hermione's face turned bright red. Luckily for her, Madam Pomfrey came walking in. The nurse eyed the card with disgust. Apparently she was still mad at Lockhart for trying to heal Kakashi's broken arm. The ANBU shuddered at the memory of his precious appendage almost being reduced to God knows what.

The group stayed for about an hour before the boys had to start their Potions essay. They said their good-byes and trudged back to the tower.

"What in the world?" Ron exclaimed.

The floor on which Moaning Myrtle's bathroom resided was flooded. At least three inches of water sat pooled on the stone floor. Kakashi looked around for any sign of an enemy. Before he could advise them not to go running off, Ron and Harry were already sprinting towards the "Out of Order" sign on the door. Kakashi smacked his forehead.

"Those two will be the death of me." he sighed.

He followed the two into the flooded bathroom and spotted Myrtle in her usual stall. She was crying, or rather wailing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Myrtle looked up. "Come to throw something else at me, hmm?"

The boys looked at each other. "We didn't throw anything at you Myrtle." Ron answered.

"What was it?" Harry inquired.

The ghost pointed to something over by the bathroom drain. "It's over there. I don't know who threw it, didn't get a chance."

Harry walked over and examined the item. It was a small leather bound book that looked like it had seen better days. He was just about to pick it up when Kakashi's hand shot out and snared the boy's arm in a gentle, but firm grip.

"Wait." He muttered.

"Why?" Harry asked. "It's just a book."

Ron shook his head. "Dad's told me stories about books that the Ministry has destroyed. Some burn your eyes out of your head. There was one that made you sing whatever you said. And then-"

"I think he gets it Ron." Kakashi said softly.

The book remained on the wet floor. Kakashi decided it was better for him to pick it up instead of one of the boys. Cautiously he bent down and grabbed it off the ground. He then carefully flipped it over. The cover of the book was torn and frayed. There was also a date that made it at least fifty years old. They pages were blank, except for the name T.M. Riddle written in black ink on the front page.

"There's nothing in here." he concluded. "All blank." The book snapped shut.

Ron looked annoyed. "Well _that _was a complete waste of time."

Kakashi slid the little book into his back pocket. "Come on you two, let's go. Those essays aren't going to write themselves."

Harry and Ron groaned.

* * *

Christmas came as quickly as Halloween did. Same as every year, Ron, Hermione and Harry received had knitted sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. After most of the presents had been opened, Ron spied one with Wolf's name on it. He grabbed it. "Hey Wolf! Yeah you! Here!" he casually tossed the present at Wolf, who caught it with ease.

Wolf looked curiously at the paper covered box. Ignoring the "Just open it!" comments from Ron. Finally he ripped the colorful paper off and opened the box. He held up a beautiful black scarf with the Konoha symbol and a white wolf embroidered on the end. Kakashi smiled.

'Dumbledore.' he thought. 'How else would she have known.'

Ron looked darkly at the scarf then back at his own sweater. "Not fair." he mumbled.

At the bottom of the box there was a note. Kakashi unfolded the piece of parchment and scanned the paper.

_Dear Wolf,_

_Thank you for looking after Ron, Harry and Hermione. Our family is glad that you came to Hogwarts this year. We appreciate everything that you have done. Please keep them safe._

_-- The Weasleys_

Kakashi finished reading and smiled. _At least some good has come out of this mission. _He thought to himself. After that, the four of them cleaned up the ripped wrapping paper and disposed of it. Ron kept glaring at Kakashi's beautiful scarf. The ninja just smiled, which Ron could not see of course.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the Christmas season had past, and it was now mid- February. And Lockhart had decided to boost morale around the castle by decorating the Great Hall in pink. Kakashi stood stunned in the entrance when he first saw it. He growled. It was forbidden to kill a civilian, even if it _was _Lockhart. Harry even got a singing Valentine from a dwarf. In the process of wrestling the dwarf off his charge, the diary slipped our of Kakashi's back pocket. The book fell open on its spine. Just then, Harry's bag ripped open and a bottle of ink crashed to the stone floor, effortlessly staining everything it touched. Everything that is, except the diary. The ANBU stared at the tiny book as it soaked up the ink.

_Well, that's new._

He hastily picked it up and shoved it back into his pocket. Then he gathered up the trio and rushed them back to the safety of Gryffindor tower. Once there, they walked up to the boys dormitory and closed the heavy wood door. Luckily for them, the room was deserted. Wolf tossed the book onto one of the beds and grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

The ANBU said nothing as he dipped the quill into the ink and let if drip on the open diary. Just as before, the pages absorbed the ink. Hermione looked on in fascination.

"Write something!" Ron said, practically bouncing off the ground.

Kakashi stopped. What if this was a trap of some sort? If that's true they were walking straight into it! But then again, it was just a book, right? Kakashi sighed, and then wrote: **My name is Wolf.**

The words sunk into the pages and nothing happened.

Good nothing bad happed. He was just about to shut the book when words appeared on the blank pages.

_Hello Wolf. I am Tom Riddle. How did you find my diary?_

Kakashi stared and then wrote back. **I found it in a bathroom.**

_Ah, I see. Well, there are some that would not want this diary read I'd imagine._

Hermione was positively giddy now. "Go on!" she encouraged him. Kakashi eyed her, then proceeded.

**Why is that? **He scrawled on the page.

_This book holds dark memories of things that occurred at Hogwarts. _

The group's eyes lit up like Christmas. "Ask him about the Chamber of Secrets!" Ron said.

**That's where I am right now. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?**

The reply came swiftly. _Of course._

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. **Do tell.**

_I am the one that caught the person who opened the chamber. The monster he let out killed an innocent girl. But Professor Dippet was appalled that something of this magnitude happed at his school, under his watch. So he forbade me to tell anyone. I did get a nice shiny trophy for my trouble. Hardly much._

This information was exactly what they had been searching for. This was almost too convenient. Kakashi thought. How is it possible that this diary knew so much?

**Who opened the chamber?**

The next to words made everyone's blood run cold.

_Rubeus Hagrid._

Harry's eyes widened. "But that's impossible!"

* * *

There you have it! The 10th chapter! I can't believe it. Sorry for the wait.

As always review, they make my day. Any mistakes can be reported to me. If you have suggestions I will consider them. Can't promise anything. :)

Another chapter will be up for before Christmas.

--Memories of Nobody


	11. Close to Home

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 11: Close to Home_

"Hagrid couldn't have done this! He _wouldn't_." Ron quickly defended the half giant. "He wouldn't…"

The ANBU Wolf slammed the book shut with a resounding snap. Then he stood and walked over to the tower window. Silently he gazed down at the small wooden cottage at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. In his mind the shinobi did not believe that the gentle giant could do what Tom at said. But what if, he was wrong. What if Hagrid really did do it? Kakashi rubbed his head; this was becoming more and more complicated.

"I knew Hagrid likes large animals," Harry said. "but he would _never_ kill anyone. Not in a million years!"

Kakashi sighed. This was supposed to be a simple mission, guard the boy and that was it. But this was far worse than anyone could imagine. Plus there was still no word from Konoha. He made a mental note to go see the Headmaster about that later.

The smartest girl in school was staring at the opposite wall so hard that Ron thought she could actually see through it. Harry waved his had in front of her concentrating face. She blinked, then slapped his moving arm away.

"Harry!" she barked.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Hermione." Then his became more serious. "What's on your mind?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking of anyway around this whole 'Hagrid set the creature loose' theory." Putting her hands on her hips she sighed. "We'll just have to ask him ourselves."

Now that was something they all wanted to do. There was no way that could end well. It just screamed disaster. They were all thinking it, even Kakashi. The shinobi was now so confused that it was not even funny. This mess and with no news from his village, made Kakashi a little angry. But Minato always said that he should always focus on the mission at hand, personal feelings were to be pushed aside. Kakashi smiled sadly. His sensei was the brightest mind to ever come out of Konoha, and he was always right.

'_Will I ever see him again?'_

"Wait, you saw him in Knockturn Alley?"

Kakashi snapped out of his reverie, silently cursing himself for being caught off guard again. H really was slipping.

"Yeah." Harry said uneasily. "But we was just buying Flesh Eating Slug Repellant."

They grew silent again.

"Let's not say anything unless another attack occurs." Kakashi said. "No need to jump to conclusions." he finished.

They other three nodded in agreement. There was actually nothing they could do at the moment anyway.

* * *

While the students worried over what subjects to take, Kakashi decided to take this time to practice with his new wand. He led the trio out into the courtyards where it was deserted thankfully. All the way Hermione had her nose stuck in her book, mulling over which classed she should take.

"Hermione, my gosh! It's not that big of a deal!" Ron yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "Stop worrying!"

Hermione glared at the redhead, who visibly flinched. Ron had to look down at his robes to make sure they weren't on fire. Thankfully they were not.

"His could decide our whole life!" she screeched.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah ok."

"You need to take this seriously." The bushy haired girl reprimanded.

The two boys exchanged looks. "No, we're fine."

"Whatever." Giving up, she went back to her lesson plan.

They sat there in the yard for the next couple hours, partly because Kakashi was practicing and partly because that was how long it took for Hermione to make up her mind. By the end of the afternoon, Kakashi was proficient at casting spells as a seventh year. Harry's eyes widened, amazed at the guards progress, while Hermione just scowled.

"Looks like you're not the only talented one, eh Hermione?" Ron grinned.

Hermione busied herself with her book, avoiding Ron's eyes and ignoring his remark.

Kakashi flipped though the advanced magic book that he found in the library. His eyes scanned the pates as they flew by, until one caught his eye.

Expecto Patronum.

What in the world was that? Kakashi read the description. Supposedly it was very powerful, advanced magic able to protect the user from dark creatures. '_Handy spell.' _He thought to himself.

"A happy memory is required to cast the spell." He murmured as he read.

Hermione looked up. "What?" she asked, slightly intrigued.

Kakashi set the book down. "Nothing." He positioned his wand. "Just a spell that's all."

He closed his eyes and focused on the day he made Genin and Chunin, and they day his father taught him how to use a kunai and shuriken.

"Expecto Patronum!" he roared.

The end of the wand exploded in a brilliant silver jet of light. Kakashi blinked as a shining white wolf formed from the silver streams. The shinobi stared in awe as the wolf pranced around him. Hermione's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she watched the Patronus sit at Kakashi's feet.

The image of his father lying motionless at his feet flickered into his mind. The wolf gave a sad howl and disappeared into thin air, leaving only wispy silver strands in its wake. Kakashi ground his teeth. Why had he thought of that now? He thought he had pushed that memory down so deep it would never resurface. _'I guess I was wrong.' _

He looked down at the remnants of his broken Patronus and pocketed his wand. That was enough for one day. The three others looked at him with a mixture of awe and sadness. He hated that.

"Wolf…" Harry began, but stopped when Kakashi silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine." Kakashi replied. "I just lost focus."

They kept their mouths shut as they headed back to the castle, though it was harder for the boys to do so. When they arrived inside, a Gryffindor student was waiting for them.

"Harry!" he called. "Dumbledore wants to see your guard in his office straight away!"

Harry nodded.

"You guys turn in your papers, and I'll meet you back in the common room in a bit." Kakashi said coolly.

They didn't argue.

Kakashi made his way to the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He spoke the password to the gargoyle and the door was revealed. It felt as though his legs were suddenly heavy. He knew in his heart that something was not right. Something…

He slowly walked up the spiral staircase and onto the main platform of the Professor's residence. Dumbledore looked up as the young man approached, his eyes holding only sadness. Kakashi's stomach tightened. This was not a good sign.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Kakashi said once he found his voice.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Ah yes. Mr. Hatake. I'm afraid that we finally have received news from your village."

Wolf's eyes widened slightly. "What news?"

"You may want to sit down."

Kakashi eyed the chair like it was some sort of weakness. "I'll stand." He said.

"Of course." The older man replied. He handed Kakashi the letter. "It explains it all."

Kakashi took the letter and held it, not wanting to read it for fear of what it contained. But in the end, curiosity won out, and he began to read. Dumbledore averted his gaze when Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes grew wide.

'_Minato-sensei is…' _

The young man's mind was racing, nothing made sense anymore. Nothing seemed real.

'_This is not happening…'_

The world didn't feel right. Events from his life kept spinning around in his mind, making him slightly dizzy. Colors danced around mingling with the memories making it even harder to concentrate. The day his father died played, along with his first meeting of his late sensei. He saw the first day he met his two teammates, and how annoying the Uchiha boy was. All these memories flooded his brain. What in the world was going on? Honestly he did not know anymore. Finally the kaleidoscope of illusions ended and he was able to focus once again on the matter at hand.

Feeling sorry for himself would not bring his master back.

Or Rin for that matter.

'_Rin."_ He thought._ 'I failed you, Obito.'_ Touching his left eye, he remembered the promise he made to his dying comrade. _'I'm so sorry. I failed… I failed.'_

The letter fell effortlessly from Kakashi's slack hold. It hit the ground, but Kakashi did not notice, nor did her care. It felt as though his insides were on fire. He bit back wave of nausea.

"Kakashi… if you wish to return…" Dumbledore started.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. No I will finish my mission here. My master always said that the mission is most important." He said. "There is nothing I can do for the village now. Besides, it took so long for the owl to arrive, this letter could be weeks old by now."

Dumbledore was silent.

"Is that all, sir?" Kakashi asked, his voice cracking.

The Headmaster nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Kakashi bowed and exited the room, trying best to act natural. He failed.

Walking down the corridor, he had to constantly remind himself that shinobi do not endanger the mission no matter what, not even for personal reasons. And above all, they do _not_ cry.

But Obito had different plans. Kakashi stopped when he felt something wet fall down his left cheek. "So you're crying for me hmm?" He wiped his face with his sleeve.

'_Obito…what should I do? What would you do? Quit the mission? No, not now, not anymore. He'd say there's still one thing I can do. I can protect Harry and his friends. But not just them, the whole school. That's my mission now.'_

Kakashi smiled sadly, and then walked back to the common room.

He had to try to compose himself within the time that it took to get back to his charges. They did not need to be worried on his account. No this was his own problem, not theirs. He would deal with it in his own way. When he stepped through the portrait hole, Harry's solemn face greeted him.

"Wolf," he began. "the diary's gone."

Kakashi stared at him, not completely understanding. "What?"

"You left the book in here and now it's gone."

Kakashi now noticed the papers and books scattered on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. Someone was obviously looking for it, and they found it.

"Dammit." he swore.

He had really screwed up this time.

* * *

There is chapter 11! Just like I promised, before Christmas!

It hasn't been checked over because I don't have the time right now, but someday. As always if there are any mistakes let me know. Thanks.

Also Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! Get ready for 2010!

Review if you like, they'll be my Christmas presents! :D

--Memories of Nobody


	12. Hermione’s Discovery

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 12: Hermione's Discovery_

Kakashi wanted to punch himself, hard. He could not believe what an idiot he had been. It was a stupid careless mistake to leave the diary just lying there in the common room. He was slipping.

Seeing the frustrated look on Kakashi's face, Harry slowly spoke. "It's not your fault, Wolf."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Harry looked at the ground sadly. "I guess, I'm off to bed. Night."

Kakashi nodded.

"Don't beat yourself up."

A tiny smile played on the shinobi's face. The teen bid Harry a goodnight and exited the warm common room for his own private one. As he walked he spotted a group of Slytherins blocking his path. He sighed. This was not what he needed right now. Take a deep breath and keep walking is what he told himself silently.

"There he is!" Flint growled.

'_Oh boy.'_ Kakashi groaned.

Kakashi stopped, only a few feet from his door. Darn. "What do you want kid?" he said in a low voice.

The Slytherin captain's smirk melted into a scowl, making him even more unattractive as he already was. "Kid?!" he barked. "I'm older than you!"

Kakashi shrugged it off and tried to walk past the hoard of green, but was stopped by Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself. The small blond wizard was starting to wear on the ANBU's last nerve very quickly.

"If you have something to say, say it now." Wolf said.

Malfoy smiled, which was a little unsettling.

"Now if that's it, move." He was quickly losing patience.

Draco fingered his Hawthorn wand. "This if for humiliating us in front of the stupid _Gryfinddork _team." he snarled.

He was about to utter a curse when a smooth voice spoke the boy's name.

"Draco."

The boy stopped. He knew who it was, hell the whole Slytherin team knew how it was. Only one man could make you cower with just one word.

"Father." Draco slowly looked to see his father standing behind Kakashi. Lucius Malfoy, in all his sinister glory stood staring at his only son.

The younger Malfoy lowered his wand to his side. "Father, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Lucius remained indifferent.

"This is the boy-"

The older man glanced in Kakashi's direction, who fixed him with his iciest glare. Lucius smirked to himself. There was something about this boy that was intriguing. Something that made Lucius believe that he wasn't normal.

"We don't have time to deal with him, Draco."

"But father-!"

Lucius only glanced at his son for a fleeting moment to make the boy stop talking. Draco pocketed his wand and was silent. His father gently placed his arm around his son's back, and steered him into the dark corridor. The rest of the team was quiet, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

The elder Malfoy took one last look at Kakashi before walking away out of sight.

Kakashi's glare softened. The look that man gave him was not one enmity, but curiosity more than anything. It was weird, it was as if the man was trying to figure out who he was, without even speaking to him.

"Whatever." he huffed.

Then he turned his attention back to the Slytherins still present. "Get lost." he snarled. They obeyed and scurried down the same path Lucius and Draco had gone. Good riddance.

The door to the private room slammed open so hard it shook the entire frame. Kakashi moodily stalked in and snapped it back shut. He turned on one of the lamps so he could see what he was doing. Then proceeded to tear off his gear, beginning with his mask. After that came the body armor, arm guards, shin guards, and finally the scarf. All the clothing was thrown carelessly aside onto the floor. He did not care right now.

Kakashi stared at his reflection in the mirror. The leaf shinobi carefully untied his headband and let it fall to the floor with a soft _clank_. He slowly traced the jagged scar that ran down his forehead and through his left eye.

"Obito…" he thought. "I lost you, Rin, the village and my sensei."

The boy in the mirror frowned back at Kaksahi. One dark colored eye, one scarlet. He frowned, he hated his reflection. Hated it. With one swift, deft movement, the shinobi's fist collided with the reflective surface. Shards of glass sprayed from the point of impact, mostly falling to the floor. One piece flew and left a small shallow cut on Kakashi's right cheek. Wiping the small trail of blood away from the wound, he smiled sadly.

"I guess I deserved that." He said softly.

He picked up his wand and quickly repaired the damaged mirror "There." he mumbled. "Good as new." Then glanced down at his bloody knuckles. "Deserved that too, I suppose."

After he wrapped his hand, Kakashi decided it was time for bed. Might as well _try_ to get some sleep, even thought he knew that it was just wishful thinking on his part. He climbed into the four poster bed and flipped the light off.

* * *

Kakashi awoke from a restless sleep around one o'clock in the morning. His clones had returned a few hours earlier with nothing suspicious to report. Knowing sleep was not going to happen, he put his gear back on and stalked out to the lake.

And who should the shinobi see?

"I thought you left hours ago." Kakashi spat.

The man turned around. Lucius Malfoy.

"You're that boy." he said.

"I thought you left." the white haired boy repeated.

The blond man smirked. "I was just on my way, if it's any of your business."

The boy glared.

Lucius smirked. "I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lucius Malfoy." he said and extended his hand.

Kakashi looked at the offered hand warily before grasping with his own. "Wolf." he said in return.

Malfoy was a little surprised at the unusual name, though he would never show it. His cold grey eyes were unreadable. "You have many traits that are found in Slytherin. You know that?"

"No. But apparently the sorting hat thinks differently." Kakashi replied.

Not wanting to push the boy any further, Lucius decided to end the conversation before it escalated into a fight. "Well," he said in his normally calm voice. "I will take my leave. Wolf."

"Lucius." Kakashi said.

The man walked back to the castle and disappeared from the shinobi's sight. That Lucius Malfoy was a strange man. He felt a dark aura around him, it was chilling.

* * *

"What a beautiful morning!" Oliver Wood boomed, his voice echoing throughout the entire Great Hall. "I couldn't ask for better conditions for Quidditch!"

Kakashi stood against the wall, carefully watching the students, wondering if Riddle's diary was in one of their bags. He especially kept a close on the Gryffindor table. One of them was the thief.

Just as they were leaving the hall, Harry suddenly heard the voice again.

"_Kill…Kill…Kill!"_

"There it is again!" Harry shouted to his friends.

They looked at Hermione who looked like she was lost in thought. "I think… I figured something out." she announced and ran for the stairs. "I'm going to the library!"

"What did she figure out?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. No idea. But when in doubt, go to the library." he said as Hermione disappeared.

The match was about to begin shortly as Harry, Ron and Kakashi raced down to the Quidditch Pitch. The Gryffindor team was already flying laps around the arena for a warm up. Ron bid Harry good luck and went to find a place in the stands. The seeker had just begun his own warm up when he spotted Professor McGonagall walking across the pitch.

His heart almost stopped. Something didn't feel right.

"This match has been canceled Wood." she told the keeper. "Everybody is to return to the house common rooms, immediately."

Wood was about to start protesting when she cut him off.

"All students, please report back to your houses. The heads will instruct you further." McGonagall announced to the disappointed fans.

Then she directed her gaze back to Harry. "Potter you better come with me." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Ron running towards them. "You too Weasley."

They made their way back to the castle as quickly as they could Harry and Ron found themselves climbing a series of stairs that lead to the Hospital Wing. They pushed the doors open and strode into the clean, white room.

Nothing prepared them for what happened next.

"There's been another attack." McGonagall said slowly.

Lying in the bed, was their best friend.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

Hermione lay on the infirmary bed, stiff as a board, eyes wide open, starring into endless space.

Harry groaned. "No…"

"She was found near the library with Miss Clearwater. She was holding this." McGonagall held up a small round mirror. "Is it familiar to you?" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"I'm sorry." the professor whispered. "We have to report back to Gryffindor tower now."

Nodding, the two boys followed her out the door. Kakashi gave Hermione one more glance before following the three out into the corridor.

* * *

All right. That was Chapter 12!

My computer had a nasty virus that resulted in it getting wiped. So I apologize for the long wait. This is a very short chapter because of that.

Oh and I had to throw Lucius in there, he's my favorite character in the Harry Potter universe. Followed closely by his son. :D It may seem that he's in there for completely no reason, but that is not the case. If you remember he was mentioned back in chapter 4.

Drop me a review and I will have the next chapter up in a week or so.

-- MoN


	13. Follow the Spiders

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 13: Follow the Spiders_

McGonagall stood in the middle of the common room addressing the whole house of Gryffindor. Percy Weasley sat in the back, stunned that a prefect was attacked along with Hermione. He always believed that prefects were untouchable in every way. Now his usual calm attitude was shaken to its core. The professor finished by saying the school would close unless the culprit was caught soon. With that, she exited the common room, leaving a shocked and confused crowd in her wake.

"Let's just kick all the Slytherin's out! That'll stop the attacks!" Fred grumbled to George, who smirked.

Percy looked away. "I never thought…"

The whole room stood in quiet shock. Everyone was quick to pass the blame on one of the Slytherins, with good reason. But Harry knew that is was not Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself, even though there were mumblings of him being the prime suspect. While Harry stood amongst his peers, the guard stood back against the cool, stone wall. He would not admit it, but he was tired, exhausted even. But his pride would not allow him to show it. Rubbing his eyes, Kakashi forced himself to remain alert, for Harry's sake.

As the common room cleared out, Ron and Harry made their way to where Kakashi stood.

"I think we need to go see Hagrid." Harry said.

The red head nodded. "But you heard McGonagall, we can't leave the tower."

Kakashi looked at Harry, who was smiling. The ANBU frowned, why Harry would be smiling in this situation was beyond him.

"Well, I guess it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

His friends smiled too. "Good idea."

* * *

The two boys waited for the other occupants of the room to fall asleep before throwing the invisibility cloak over their heads. When they stepped out of the portrait hole, Kakashi was there waiting for them. There was not room under the cloak for him, seeing as he was the tallest out of the three.

"It's fine." he said. "I don't need a cloak to be invisible."

The trip down to the main hall was uneventful, but getting out of the castle would prove a little more difficult. They could see Snape up ahead, standing guard. Ron almost groaned, but Harry clamped his friend's mouth shut. The two snuck past the potion's master, luckily without making any noise. Kakashi henged himself into one of his clones and walked right past Snape, pretending to be on patrol. The professor shot him a dirty look, but other than that, paid him no mind.

As soon as they reached Hagrid's Hut, the invisibility cloak was thrown off. Harry rapped on the door with the back of his hand.

"Hagrid it's us! Open up!"

After a moment the door slowly opened and a paranoid looking Hagrid appeared in the doorframe. He looked down at the trio and gave them a disapproving look.

"You guys shouldn't have come."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, but since when have we actually done what we've been told?"

Hagrid chuckled, although it sounded a bit forced. "Come in. I actually- never mind, come in."

They entered the wooden hut and quickly closed the large door. Hagrid took a pot of tea off the fire and poured a cup. "Do you want any- uh-?" he glanced at Kakashi.

The guard looked up. "Wolf." the shinobi replied. "And no, thank you."

The giant nodded. He had first met the strange boy in Dumbledore's office, but he had never leaned his name. Hagrid tried to pour the tea, but his hands were shaking. The boys noticed.

"Hagrid… are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Fine, fine." came the reply.

"Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Yeah." Hagrid said softly.

But before they could ask Hagrid anything else, there was a loud knock on the door. The haif-giant almost dropped the glass mug he was holding.

"Hide!" he hissed and the three quickly crouched under the cloak. It was a little crowded under there. Kakashi growled.

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in, looking more serious than Harry had ever seen him.

"Good evening Hagrid." Dumbledore said gravely as he stepped through the door and into the small hut. Behind him was another man.

Ron's eyes widened. "That's my dad's boss!" he whispered. "Cornelius Fudge!"

"There have been attacks on muggles, Hagrid." the man started. "With your background…"

Hagrid froze. "Wait, you not- I mean, I never- Professor!" The giant stared at Dumbledore, pleading for help.

Dumbledore's eyes were alight with a spark that almost frightened Harry. "I assure you, Minister, that Hagrid's absence will have absolutely no effect on the current situation."

The minister of magic looked out the place in the room. His eyes scanned the room, moving from Hagrid to Dumbledore and back again. He sighed.

"My hands are tied Albus." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The school governors have been pressuring me to do something to protect the rest of the school. What else am I supposed to do?"

Underneath the cloak, Ron and Harry were holding their breath. To them it looked like Hagrid was fighting a losing battle, and Dumbledore could do nothing to help.

"Come Hagrid." Fudge said. "It will only be fore a little while."

Hagrid's eyes bugged out. "No! Not Azkaban!"

"Hagrid-!" Fudge started.

Nothing anyone could say would comfort Ron. He knew that Azkaban was the most horrible place you could _ever_ go. Ever. He shivered at the thought of it. Harry glanced at his best friend. Suddenly there was another sharp knock on the door. This was becoming redundant, Harry noted.

The door swung open and in stepped Lucius Malfoy. Kakashi almost punched himself in the face. He's seen that man three times in the past forty-eight hours. _That_ was becoming ridiculous too. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Lucius wore a neutral expression as he crossed the threshold. His long blind hair was pulled back into a ponytail, sharply contrasting with the slate black traveler's cloak.

"Dumbledore." he greeted. "Good that you are still here."

Dumbledore averted his gaze to the blond man. "What is it you want Lucius?"

Taking a roll of parchment out of his coat, Lucius Malfoy spoke. "The school governors and I have come to an agreement." he said as he handed the headmaster the paper. "We concluded that you should step down."

Fudge looked appalled. "Lucius, you can't be serious! If Dumbledore-!"

Malfoy shot him an icy glare. "We have voted, Cornelius."

Hagrid growled. "So just how many people did you have to bully and blackmail just to get your way Malfoy?"

Lucius smirked. "Temper, temper. Though I wouldn't raise my voice to the guards at Azkaban, I don't think they'd like that very much."

Hagrid started to step forward.

"Hagrid." Dumbledore said softly. "It's ok."

Stormy gray eyes met bright blue ones. They lingered on each other for a moment before the owner of the azure orbs spoke.

"If the governors want me to step down, I will."

Harry gasped. _'No!'_

It was as if Dumbledore's eyes and words were directed at the trio hiding in the corner. "But there will always be help at Hogwarts, to those who need it. Remember that."

With those words, Dumbledore exited the cabin, followed by Lucius. Only Hagrid and Fudge remained.

"Come on Hagrid." Fudged urged. "Let's not make this any harder on anyone."

Hagrid looked around. "Well, if anybody needs to find something, all they have to do is follow the spiders."

Fudge stared.

"And feed Fang. Yup that's all."

The two men left the cottage which left the three boys alone. They waited for the click of the door before pulling off the cloak. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. '_Thank God, air!'_

Harry and Ron wore shocked expressions.

"I can't believe that… he's really…" Ron muttered. He sounded like Percy.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore's gone."

* * *

That's chapter 13! I can't believe that I made it this far. Don't worry I will finish this. I know exactly how many chapters I will have.

Anyway school sucks. Enough said right? That is why this chapter is so late.

So everyone have a safe Spring Break, if you haven't already. Mine is in 2 weeks. I might update before then. Maybe.

Please review, feedback is always appreciated.

--Memories of Nobody


	14. The Spider's Nest

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 14: The Spider Nest_

Follow the spiders? Ok, good plan Hagrid, now only if there were spider _to_ follow. But at least it was more helpful than Dumbledore's parting words. _"But there will always be help at Hogwarts, to those who need it. Remember that."_ That was no help at all right now. Attacks are going to amplify now that the famed wizard was gone. The school might as well shut its doors today.

The boys had unsuccessfully tried to find some spiders to follow, but it seemed like all of them had vanished off the face of the earth. There was not one spider left in Hogwarts. At that, Ron was a little happy.

They weren't even allowed to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had forbidden any students from seeing the victims. She had said something about the _"attacker may come back."_ Ron's good mood about the spiders diminished after that.

So after all of that, the teachers were herding them to all to class was enough to drive anyone insane. Kakashi rolled his eyes. This was annoying him more than anything. Ok, maybe not Gai, but pretty close. But what _really_ ticked the ANBU off was Draco Malfoy. That blond haired kid was annoying with a capital "A". Kakashi wanted to raikiri him across the lake. That Slytherin was bouncing around the entire school as if he owned the damn thing.

One time Kakashi was right behind him in the hallway. Fighting the urge to punch the back of the boy's head, Kakashi stopped abruptly and walked in the opposite direction. He sighed; it would not look good if he beat up a twelve year old. _'But oh, would it be fun.'_ He thought.

But one potions class almost pushed Kakashi to his breaking point.

"Dumbledore was always the worst headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen!" Draco proclaimed loudly for the entire class to hear.

Harry balled his fists.

"And I always knew my father would get rid of him!" He smirked.

Right as Harry was about to wring Malfoy's skinny neck, Snape decided to sweep into the room, robes billowing behind him. The boy who lived frowned. Snape always had the worst timing. Or the best, depending how you look at it.

"Pity that Granger wasn't killed. Y'know, with her being a mudblood and all."

Malfoy had crossed the line.

Ron leapt at Malfoy, effectively knocking over the potion he had been brewing in his cauldron. Red liquid went flying everywhere, soaking whatever it touched. Draco went down on the cold stone floor, hard. Wand at his throat, Malfoy did what anyone would have done, punch Ron in the face. Before Ron knew it, a fist collided with his jaw, sending him reeling backwards. To the students watching if felt like time was flowing in slow motion. Ron's wand fell from his grasp as he crashed to the ground. Malfoy scrambled to his feet, bringing is had up to the back his head.

He growled. "My father will hear about this!" Wiping dirt and dust from his robes, he added, "And you'll pay for this Weasley."

Snape glared at the Gryffindor. "Mr. Weasley, get back in your seat" the Potion's Master said with so much contempt that it oozed off of every word is spoke. "One hundred points from Gryffindor!"

Harry paled. "Professor!"

"Do you want me to make it fifty more?!" Snape bit back.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Then be quiet."

The rest of the class hour was uneventful as everyone was too afraid to move for fear of the teacher's wrath. After class, Snape escorted them to Herbology.

"Why didn't you do something?" Ron shouted at the Gryffindor guard.

Kakashi kept walking. "Nothing I _could_ do. Maybe you should have stayed in your seat."

Ron's ears flared scarlet.

"What?!" He yelled. "You sat back while Malfoy punched me in the face!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ever since he had gotten word about his village, he had to constantly keep his temper in check, and not take his anger and grief out on any student. He dealt with is the only way he knew how, alone, by burying it deep so far down he could forget it.

"Ron…" Harry warned. "Stop."

"No Harry!" Ron growled. "He's supposed to guard us! That's his job!"

Kakashi whirled around and slammed the boy against the castle wall. Ron's eyes grew wide as dinner plates. He was scared, and rightfully so. "What stupid stuff you do is not my concern. Do you hear me?" He ground out through clenched teeth. "My job is to guard Harry, not you!"

Harry didn't know what to do, he was paralyzed. Wolf did not care if his "mask" fell a bit, letting his frustration out felt good. His father, mother, Obito, Sensei, Rin, his village… all taken from him by the time he was fourteen.

By this time Snape had detached himself from the front of the line to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Kakashi never took his icy glare off of the red head. "Nothing." He replied. "Nothing at all." With that he lessened his grip on Ron's robes, letting the boy fall to the floor. "Just teaching Weasley a lesson in manners."

Snape's lip curled into a cruel smirk. "Good." Was all he said and then walked to the front of the line.

Kakashi threw one last glare at Ron before returning to his position behind his charge. Ron stood up, face completely red. The Slytherins were meanwhile howling with laughter.

"Hey Weasel! Even your own guard hates you!" Malfoy shouted and started laughing again.

They approached the Herbology greenhouses and Snape readily pawned them off on Professor Sprout, for which Harry was grateful. During the whole class, Kakashi leaned darkly against the window behind Harry. Ron did not even dare look back for fear of a kunai knife being embedded in the back of his skull.

Halfway through the class, Kakashi noticed a line of spider crawling just outside the greenhouses. He nudged his charge who immediately noticed it too. They watched as the spiders made their way towards the Forbidden Forest, in a perfectly straight line. The class groaned when it was time to leave for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luckily for him, Kakashi had learned to completely block Lockhart out. Harry, unfortunately had not. It looked like he wanted to thrown is textbook at the teacher's over inflated head.

Finally it was time to head back to the common room. Normally it was occupied with a couple students, but since the decree, everyone was in the room. The three would have to wait until it cleared out to use the cloak.

A little after midnight, the two Gryffindors slipped the silvery cloak over their heads. Without anyone noticing them, they snuck down to the abandoned hut. Fang gave a thundering bark as soon as he spotted them. They pulled the cloak off and deposited it on the wood table.

"Let's go." Kakashi said and unsheathed his sword.

The two boys followed the guard into the forest, wands alight. They flinched at every slight sound the forest gave. Kakashi smirked, it amused him.

Ron swatted away a mosquito. "This is terrible," he grumbled. "Are we there yet Harry?"

Harry glanced at Wolf, who said nothing. The scarlet paint on the ANBU mask screamed in the pale moonlight. Ron flinched noticeably as Kakashi's sword flashed as it cleared a place to walk. They kept walking until a spider cut them off in a clearing. Only it wasn't a tiny spider, it was a size of a small car. Ron squealed.

The spider clicked its pinchers. "Aragog!" It yelled.

All of sudden, more spiders filled the small forest clearing as more poured out of the inky darkness. But what really made the boys hearts pound was the enormous spider that crawled out behind all the rest. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. This was the largest spider he had ever seen in his life. He gripped his sword tighter, drawing it close.

"Damn," was all Kakashi could mutter.

Ron on the other hand, fainted dead away.

* * *

Well there you go, chapter 14.

Been busy: school, work other stuff. School is almost over, about 20 days left. Then college, yay.

Anyway, a couple more chapter to go. I know how many there are so don't worry. I will finish it soon it's all written, just needs to be typed.

You guys are amazing, thanks for reading.

Please review. Thanks.

- -Memories


	15. Playing with Fire

**Kaleidoscope **

_Chapter 15: Playing with Fire_

"Who is it?" A deep rumbling voice echoed from the dark trees, concealed by the cover of darkness. Harry's skin crawled.

Kakashi drew his katana from its sheath and held it ready. The blade glinted dangerously in the pale moonlight. The spiders clicked angrily, voicing their opinion about the weapon. Kakashi just narrowed his eyes, daring them to come closer.

The spider nearest to the group answered, "Men."

"Hagrid?"

"No."

"Then kill them," the large spider answered angrily.

Harry's heart felt like it skipped a beat. "We're Hagrid's friends!" He blurted out before he even knew what he was doing. "He sent us!"

"Aragog?" A spider asked.

The spider that was addressed as Aragog starred at the trespassers in the clearing. Harry quickly yanked Ron to his feet and tried to bring him back to reality. The red head slowly opened his eyes and almost fainted again when he saw Aragog emerge from the darkness.

"Why did he send you?" He demanded.

Kakashi spoke, "There have been attacks at Hogwarts. They think that Hagrid's been attacking the students. They took him to Azkaban."

Aragog's pincers clicked angrily. "This happened many years ago! They believed that _I_ was the monster that was killing the students."

It was silent for a minute.

"So you're not the monster that killed them?" Harry asked.

The reaction given by the spider was surprising. In fact, Aragog looked positively pissed off. HE glared at the small party.

"I never left the cupboard where Hagrid kept me hidden. He cared for me since I was young, he is my friend." Aragog defended. "I am alive because he protected me."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "You never," he stuttered. "attacked a person then?"

The spider shook his massive head. "No," he said. "The girl was found in a bathroom, as I said, I never left the dark cupboard in which I was kept."

Kakshi slipped his ANBU scarf around the end of his sword, quietly, not to draw attention from the surrounding spiders. Then he held it at his side, out of sight.

"Then what _is_ attacking the school?" Wolf asked, his voice unwavering.

There was a loud outburst from the spiders. Harry cringed. It was deafening. Kakashi gripped his sword hilt tighter.

Ron looked around fearfully. "Was it something you said?" He squeaked. Wolf ignored him.

Aragog glared. "We never speak its name!"

"Well _that's_ helpful." Wolf muttered.

Harry stared at the multitude of spiders that were gathering. "Well then," he began. "we'll just leave."

The old spider laughed. "You will do no such thing." His voice boomed.

That's when the air on the back of Kakashi's neck stood on end. He brought his fingers quickly to his lips.

_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_

The scarf wrapped around the blade flared to life as the fire consumed the fabric. The spiders jumped back in alarm at the sudden appearance of the bright light. Aragog hissed angrily.

"Kill them!" He ordered. "Kill them!"

Harry was at first filled with hope as the fire flared to life. But as soon as it came, it left just as abruptly. The fire slowly flickered down and finally disappeared. Kakashi slid the sword back in its sheath and made more hand signs.

"Raikiri!" He shouted and lunged at the nearest group of spiders. Crashing into the pile of arachnids, Kakashi sent them flying into the air. They scattered. Aragog did not look pleased in the slightest.

"You dare hurt my family?" He bellowed.

Kakashi charged another lightning attack and drove most of the spiders away. He leapt back in front of the boys, shielding them. Not that he'd ever show it, but the shinobi was tired. Not sleeping well plus to fully charged Raikiris was a bit much for the young ninja. At least the spiders were a good distance away now. A couple brave ones were inching closer to the group again. Kakashi groaned.

A spider jumped from the rest of the pack and tackled Kakashi to the ground. The other boys fired off spells in a vain attempt to fend off the rest of them. Drawing a kunai, Kakashi slashed the underbelly of the spider. It hissed and jumped off.

"Grab my hand!" He growled at the two boys. The students complied and clasped the gloved appendage.

Making quick hand signs, the shinobi teleported the trio out of the small clearing and back to the entrance of the forest, they crashed to ground with a resounding _thud_. Back in the forest Aragog cursed.

Harry shook the leaves from his hair and slowly stood up, Ron did the same.

"Wow that was well…" Harry said. "Could have gone worse I suppose."

"I guess." Weasley replied.

Harry bent down next to Wolf's prone form, and gently shook him. "Wolf?" He asked. No answer. "Wolf? Hey, Wolf!" He tried again.

Kakashi lay face down in the cold grass, unmoving. Harry had to constantly remind himself that the boy in front of him was only fourteen, two years older than himself.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

Harry ran into the hut and grabbed the invisibility cloak off the wood table and sprinted back outside.

"He would want us to stay out of trouble at all costs. So we'll go back to the castle and report him missing. They will find him and we won't be in trouble. We're hanging by a thin thread as it is." Harry said.

The redhead nodded and ducked under the cloak.

"We'll be back." Harry whispered.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back, they quickly changed into their night clothes and ran to McGonagall's office. Harry explained that Wolf always checks on them every night before they turn in, only tonight he hadn't. McGonagall understood and dispatched the teachers to scan the grounds and school. Harry and Ron insisted that they be allowed to help too. The headmistress was skeptical, but they told her that they did not want to lose another friend. She caved.

Not long after that, the teachers swarmed around the fallen guard. They quickly took him to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had been researching about shinobi, so she'd be better equipped in order to heal them after the Quidditch match. She diagnosed Kakashi's condition as chakra exhaustion, and prescribed rest. The staff and students breathed as sigh of relief.

Harry and Ron were told to return to their room and the did as they were told. Without arguing for one in their lives.

* * *

Kakshi awoke as sunlight shone through the windows. Blinking furiously, he tried to focus.

"How are you?"

Jerking his head in the direction of the voice, Kakashi immediately regretted it as his vision became blurry.

"Harry," he rasped. "what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled. "Well hello to you too. You've been out for two days."

"What?" Kakashi said, alarmed. "Two days?"

"Yeah," the boy said. "Madam Pomfrey said something about chakra exhaustion, or something about that."

The shinobi nodded. "Sounds about right," he said and tried to ignore the confused look on his charge's face. "I was just tired, that's all."

"Hmm," was the response that Kakashi received. "Well we did figure one thing out."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"The girl was Moaning Myrtle."

"What girl?"

Harry blinked. "The girl who died fifty years ago."

Suddenly everything made sense.

* * *

We are nearing the end of this fic. I'm a little sad, I have to admit.

High School is ending on May 28th. That will be a little sad. But it will be fun to be out of school, that is until college starts in August.

But anyway, please review and have a great day!

--Memories


	16. Revelations

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 16: Revelations_

Later the next day, Madam Pomfrey finally allowed Kakashi to leave the hospital wing, much to the relief of both the shinobi and the boys. He walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall to find his charge. As he strolled into the hall, a couple of looks were sent his way, he ignored them.

Harry spotted the ninja and signaled for him to sit down. Kakashi nodded and took a seat. Before he had left the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey had specifically instructed him to eat something. Doing as he was told, he reached for a piece of bread and butter. Kaskashi slowly spread the butter onto the white bread and took a bite. He wasn't very hungry, but doctor's orders.

Ron was watching the other boy with an expression that Harry could not read. The red headed student opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out.

Kakashi stopped chewing. "Hmm?"

Ron's face turned bright red. "I mean- I want to- uh… well you know…" He stammered. "I'm sorry for- for what I said a couple days ago."

Kakashi smiled. "It's ok Ron."

And they were all ok.

* * *

A couple days later at breakfast, Professor McGonagall announced that the Madrakes were ready and the people were petrified would be revived. The entire hall cheered, save for the Slytherin table. They looked far from pleased.

The boys sighed. Finally they would get Hermione back. That night snuck into the hospital wing to visit their friend. Luckily for them, Madam Pomfrey wasn't in when they visited. Even though she couldn't hear them, the boys felt better talking to Hermione.

Ron joked that they should leave Hermione petrified until after exams in a couple of days. He said it might be kinder to her. Harry smiled.

Kakashi stood there unmoving, until he spotted something in the young girl's right hand. Reaching down, he gently pried the small piece of paper from Hermione's palm. After unfolding it, his eyes scanned the parchment. A couple seconds later Harry and Ron joined in.

It turns out in was a page from and ancient library book.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

"It's a giant snake!" Ron yelped. "And it's using the pipes!" He said as he read Hermione's writing in the corner of the paper.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That's why I've been able to hear it. It's a snake!"

"So it kills you by looking at you. So why is no one, you know, dead?" Ron asked.

Kakashi stared at the text again. "Because nobody ever looked the snake _directly_ in the eye."

"What?" Harry sputtered. "But they-!"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, they never did."

Ron blinked. "But Hermione, and they…"

"Listen. Colin saw the Basilisk through his camera. Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, since Nick can't die again, they were both petrified. Now, Hermione and that Ravenclaw saw the reflection in the mirror." Kakashi finished explaining.

"What about the cat?" Ron asked.

Kakashi stopped and thought. "There was water on the ground that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection, just like Hermione."

"And the entrance is… is in…" Ron trailed off.

"Moaning Myrtle' bathroom!" Kakashi gasped. "That's where the entrance is!"

Harry paled. "I'm not the only person who can speak Parsletongue in this school."

"We have to tell McGonagall!"

"Right," Harry agreed. "C'mon!"

They quickly exited the room and ran down the hallway, their shoes echoing loudly on the stone floor. Suddenly, McGonagall's voice ran magically through the corridor.

"All students please report to your common rooms immediately. Teachers come to the staff room."

The group stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh great." Wolf muttered. "Another one?"

They ducked into the staff room and hid in one of the closets. The door had barely closed before the teachers filed in. Harry then realized that Wolf was not with them. By the look on Ron's face, he was thinking along the same lines.

"Where'd he go?" He whispered.

Harry shrugged.

Suddenly the door banged open. Ron inched the closet door open a bit more in order to see what was going on. Wolf stepped into sight and the teachers all turned to see who had interrupted their meeting.

"I know I'm not a teacher," he started. "But I was wondering if I could listen in?"

Snape glared at the fourteen year old boy, but the headmistress smiled sadly.

"Yes Wolf, come in. I assume Potter and Weasley are safe in the common room?"

Kakashi hated lying. "Yes." He answered.

McGonagall nodded in approval.

"There has been another attack." She explained. "Rather kidnapping."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened.

"Who was it?" Snape questioned.

McGonagall looked down sadly. "Ginny Weasley."

There was a collective gasp from the staff, Kakashi with his trained hearing, could hear Ron's surprised reaction inside the closet.

"What do we do now?" Professor Sprout asked. "What will happen to the school?"

"We will have to shut it down." The headmistress said, her voice hollow.

Kakashi looked around at the pale faces of the Hogwart's staff. They all wore the same horrified expression, even Snape. Only then did the shinobi realize that Lockhart was not among them. He scanned the room one more time to make sure that he was just not missing him because he his intense loathing of the flamboyant man. No, Kakashi was sure Lockhart was not present.

The teachers soon scattered to attend to their respective houses and to control the hallways. As soon as they disappeared, Harry and Ron climbed out of the cupboard.

"I'm in shock." Harry said.

"Ginny…" Ron whispered. "She's…

"We'll rescue her." Harry announced. "We go to Lockhart and tell him what we know. You know all that stuff he's been spewing about him knowing all along what was in the chamber and how to defeat it?"

"Those are all lies." Ron growled. "He's nothing but a bag of hot air, nothing more."

"Maybe." Kakashi replied. "But it's the only plan we have."

The boys nodded and followed Kakashi out of the staff room. They ran down the corridor to Professor Lockhart's office. Bursting through the door, they found him hastily packing by haphazardly throwing books and clothes into his trunk.

"Professor!" Harry shouted. "Where are you going?"

Lockhart looked lost for words. "I- well you see… I was just…" He stuttered as he forcefully closed the box with a snap. "Leaving."

"You can't leave!" Harry protested. "The castle is in danger!"

Kakashi was silent up to now, but enough was enough. He leapt forward and slammed the man against the opposite wall. Drawing his sword he pressed the tip against the blond man's throat. "Now," he growled. "all those things in you books, you didn't really do any of them, did you?"

Lockhart was quiet, until pressure was applied to the weapon and a small drop of blow ran down his bare neck. "All right! All right!" He cried. "I lied! I never did any of those things."

Ron narrowed his blue eyes. "I hate you even more!" He ground out.

Kakashi roughly grabbed Lockhart's hideously ugly robes and stormed out of the office, dragging the man behind him. Harry and Ron followed close after their guard. The shinobi did not stop until they arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Get in there." He growled and shoved him into the room.

Lockhart made an attempt at grabbing his wand from inside his robes, but the ANBU beat him to it. Snapping the piece of wood in half, he tossed it away. It hit the ground with to clicking sounds. Lockhart starred in disbelief.

"Now," Kakashi said slowly. "You are going to help us, whether you like it or not." Kakashi finished and pushed him towards the sinks.

"Listen boys," Lockhart stuttered. "let's not do this!"

"Oh, we're doing this." Ron bit back. "C'mon Harry, make the entrance appear."

"How?" Harry asked. "And where?"

Ron paled. "Myrtle!"

Harry jerked his head around to see the ghost floating near them.

"Myrtle, how did you die?"

The ghost eyed them. "I died in that very stall." She said and pointed. "It was horrible. There I was just minding my own business, and then I died. Just like that. I never knew what hit me."

"You just died?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised. "How?"

"I don't know. All I remember is a pair of large yellow eyes, then I just died."

"Where?" Kakashi inquired.

Myrtle floated over to the sinks. "Right here."

Harry and the others moved closer. "This is it." He breathed. "The entrance."

Kakashi looked the sinks up and down. "Harry, this is where your unique talent comes in handy. Open the chamber."

* * *

And now we are getting to the chamber of secrets part. Only a few chapters left.

I'm sorry that I did not update faster. I had graduation parties to attend and throw. So I appologize.

Hope you like the new chapter and please review. Thanks!

-Memories of Nobody


	17. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 17: Down the Rabbit Hole_

The small group filed around the column of sinks and Harry slowly stepped forward. He spoke in Parseltongue and the stone fell away and revealing a large hole in the ground. Lockhart began backing away as the other three peered into the dark abyss. Kakashi growled and grabbed the teacher's robes, and roughly pushed the man down into the darkness. All that could be heard was the blond man's screams echoing around the bathroom as he made his decent. Suddenly there was a dull thud.

"Ouch." Ron cringed mockingly, not feeling any remorse for his professor.

"It's kinda dark down here." They heard Lockhart groan.

Kakashi nodded to the boys before jumping after the man. The two Gryffindors looked at each other before following. The ride down was anything but comfortable.

The ANBU was jostled around the tunnel, but he finally came to a stop, hard, on his right shoulder. He skidded to a halt a few feet from the mouth of the tunnel. Groaning, he carefully picked himself and inspected his shoulder. Luckily nothing was broken or dislocated.

A couple of seconds later, Harry and Ron tumbled into the room. Lockhart stood up and pressed himself against the opposite rock wall, trying to make himself appear smaller. Kakashi seemed amused at the blond man's display. It was as if Lockhart wanted to become part of the wall itself.

"Move." Kakashi pointed to the door leading out, and Lockhart complied.

They walked a ways before Lockhart fainted at the sight of a giant snake skin. Kakashi frowned in disgust and kicked him. No use, Lockhart was out. The boys rolled their eyes and proceeded to gawk at the skin.

"Wow." Ron drawled, and walked around the skin. "This is huge!"

While Harry and Ron were distracted Lockhart slowly inched up behind them. Before Kakashi could yell a shout of warning, Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand and pointed it at the guard.

"You," Lockhart spat. "I knew from day one that you were trouble! And I was right."

Kakashi glared.

"And now," he droned, still pointing the wand at Kakashi. "you will never remember a thing. Don't worry Harry and Ron, you're next, and then I will be famous."

They stiffened.

Obliviate!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as the bright white light intensified. When he could no longer see anything in front of him, a small explosion rocked the small tunnel. Sound reverberated around the walls; suddenly the ceiling came crashing down. Rocks narrowly missed crushing the two students as Kakashi dragged them to safety.

When the dust settled, they could no longer see Lockhart due to the wall of debris separating them.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked. They nodded. "Good."

"What do we do about Lockhart?" Ron inquired.

Kakashi shrugged. "Nothing we can do about him now. We need to rescue Ginny."

They continued down the corridor, when they finally came to a wall with a door. Guarding the door was two intertwining snakes. Kakashi stared at their glittering emerald eyes. He nodded at Harry.

"Open." The boy commanded. They door obeyed.

The snakes hissed a creaked as they slowly swung open, revealing a pitch black room. Without a second thought, Wolf stepped through the doorway, Harry and Ron following close behind for fear of being left behind.

"I hate this place…" Ron muttered. "It's really dark."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

When they came out on the other side, they were met with a very long room, with giant snake statues on either side, moving down the middle. The snake's eyes seemed to follow them as they walked between them. It gave Kakashi a chill.

At the end of the passage there lay small figure with bright red hair.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed, and immediately broke away from the group and sprinted towards his young sister. His footsteps thundered on the cold concrete floor. The other two ran after the redhead. Dropping to his knees he scooped his sister into his arms and held her close. He held the small girl in his arms, hoping that his embrace would somehow reverse time and make everything better.

"Ginny! Hey wake up please!"

Kakashi unsheathed his sword and looked around. He spotted a man over by one of the tall stone pillars. Around his frame was a blurry outline, it was quite unsettling.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

The young man walked over. "My name is Tom Riddle." The black haired man answered back.

"Tom?" Harry asked. "You're the owner of the diary we found!"

"Ah yes," Tom said, grinning. "My diary. The diary that allowed me to control that girl," he said pointed to Ginny's pale form. "All because she told me everything."

Ron growled. "You did this?"

Riddle's smile widened. "No I didn't. _Ginny_ opened the Chamber of Secrets. She was the one who set the beast after the mudbloods and the cat. It was Ginny who wrote the messages on the wall. It was all her."

"Why you…" Harry seethed, fists clenched.

"And you," Tom swung the conversation to a new topic. "The Famous Harry Potter, and his loyal guard dog."

Kakashi raised his sword.

"She told me all about you, and how she thought that you would never ever look at her like she looked at you." Tom explained. Then he set his eyes on Kakashi.

"You, however, she did not mention. In fact, I don't even know _what_ you really are?"

"None of your business."

"You are a mystery, except for your name, which I'm entirely sure isn't your true one." Riddle smirked.

"You're right." Kakashi grinned.

Riddle narrowed his eyes as he silently played with Harry's wand that he picked up where the Gryffindor had dropped it in his haste to check on Ginny. Harry watched his wand being toyed around in the hands of the man that hurt his best friend's sister.

Harry stood up. "Give me my wand, Tom."

"You won't need it anymore, Harry." Tom retorted.

Turning around, Tom wrote in the air with the stolen wand. The fiery letters floated in midair. Harry gasped.

_T O M M A R V O L O R I D D L E_

"What's that for?" Harry challenged.

Tom smirked. "The thing that's always fascinated me was how you got away that night. That fateful night."

"What do you care?" Harry yelled. "Voldemort has nothing to do with you!"

There was that smirk again. "Voldemort is my past, present and future." With a wave of his hand the letters rearranged themselves.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Harry's heart almost stopped.

"That's right." Tom said softly. "I am Voldemort."

"But you-!"

A ringing laugh echoed around the chamber, making the inhabitants uneasy. "Did you really think that I would keep my _Muggle_ father's name?" Tom spat.

Kakashi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Harry get back."

But Harry was focused on something else. "Fawkes!"

The red bird swooped down and dropped something in Harry's lap. The Sorting Hat! He reached into the tattered hat and pulled out a glittering sword adorned with rubies.

Riddle looked positively angry. He whirled around to the giant stone face of Salazar Slytherin. "Speak Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts houses!"

There was a rumbling sound and the mouth of the statue opened, and out slithered the largest snake in the world. The Basilisk.

"Ron!" Kakashi yelled. "Get Ginny back to the entrance!"

The redhead did as he was told, and set off carrying his sister. Harry watched them go, feeling a bit better now that his friends were away from the danger.

"Kill them!" Riddle ordered. "Now!"

"If you want to kill them," Kakashi growled. "you'll have to go through me."

Riddle smiled. "So be it."

The snake was just about to lunge when the phoenix dove at its eyes. The reptile screeched in pain as its eyes were ripped out. Fawkes gave a victorious cry and flew out of range of the snake.

Kakashi rushed towards the snake, sword ready. He growled and launched himself at the creature. His blade came down onto the snake's scales. Riddle gave a smirk when the katana broke clean in half, the tip flying through the air and hitting the ground with a metallic clink. The blade did nothing to the Basilisk. Kakashi's reaction was off as he was thrown, and came crashing down into a wall across the chamber. The ANBU mask lay on the cold floor a few feet from Riddle's feet, a few drops of scarlet colored blood adorning the face.

"Wolf!" Harry yelled, and swung at the snake, barely damaging the scales.

Kakashi noticed this.

Standing to his feet, he staggered over to Riddle. "Call off your beast." He growled.

Riddle smiled widely and punched him in his already injured shoulder. "You are in no position to be making demands, besides, it can still _smell_ you."

The shinobi fell to the ground.

"Wolf!" Harry screamed. "Wolf! Get up!"

* * *

There you go, chapter 17. Almost done, only a couple to go.

Anyways, summer is great, except for the heat. But my summer vacation is almost over, about halfway over to be exact. So sad.

Please review, and stay cool!

MemoriesofNobody


	18. Ending It All

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 18: Ending It All_

Wolf leapt at the snake with every element jutsu in his arsenal. Fire, water, lightning, earth, you name it, nothing worked. The attacks did nothing to bypass the Basilisk's diamond hard scales. Kakashi landed on the ground, clearly out of breath, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. Riddle meanwhile, looked on the scene with his annoying, smug smirk. He looked from Kakashi to Harry. The poor boy could do nothing to help his guardian.

About fifteen minutes into the fight, Kakashi was starting to wear down. Dodging attacks and firing off jutsus was beginning to take its toll on the young shinobi. The Basilisk crashed into the stone walls over and over again to get to its target.

Harry used the Gryffindor sword to try distract the giant snake from Kakashi. The snake twisted violently and knocked the boy clean off his feet. Hary lost his grip on the sword and fell to the ground. His glasses clattered a few feet away, water glistening on the round lenses. Kakashi growled and jumped.

"_Chidori!"_

Kakakshi cringed as the Basilisk suddenly moved its head out of the way at the last minute. He soared past the snake and into the opposite rock wall. Turning in midair, Kakashi expertly landed on his feet and pushed back off the rock, his sharingan blazing.

'_Let's try this again.'_ Kakashi thought bitterly. The edges of his sight were starting to darken, which was not a good sign. Another Chidori was charging in the palm of his hand, but he never got the chance to use it.

The Basilisk was a very clever creature. It waited until Kakashi took one wrong step to strike. Unfortunately for Harry, Kakashi was not inhuman; he could still tire, just not as fast as most normal people. Wolf slipped on one loose piece of rock and fell unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. The Chidori that was charging slowly flickered and went out competely. Kakashi cursed his clumsiness. The Basilisk saw his chance and lunged.

"Wolf!" Harry ran towards the ninja. "Wolf here!" He tossed the gleaming sword to the guard as the Basilisk made its descent.

Gripping the sword tightly, Kakashi held it upright as the Basilisk came crashing down on top of him. Harry was knocked back as the force of impact created a massive shockwave that rocked the entire chamber. Harry shielded his eyes as dust and debris flooded the surrounding air. There was zero visibility.

Finally the dust cleared and the sight that greeted the boy's eyes would be forever be burned into his memory. The Basilisk had Kakashi pinned to the ground, mouth open, fangs dug deep into the white haired teen's shoulder. The hilt of the sword could be seen plunged into the throat of the beast. It was dead.

Riddle looked lost for words.

With one deft, sudden jerk, Kakashi dragged himself out from underneath the basilisk's grip He crawled away as far as possible before coughing up blood onto the cement floor. Harry rushed over to the shinobi.

"Get the…sword." Wolf gasped as he pulled the fangs out of his shoulder.

Harry did as he was told and brought the sword over. Kakashi palmed it and used it to pull himself upright. "Thanks." He muttered, and handed the weapon to Harry.

"It matters not!" Tom screeched. "In a few minutes Ginny will be dead, and I will once again walk this earth!"

Kakashi's lips curled into a smirk. "Not on my watch." He locked eyes with Harry and looked down at the ground. The black haired boy's eyes widened as soon as he understood what Wolf was trying to tell him.

Riddle suddenly looked down at the diary, still lying on the stone floor where Ginny had left it. His eyes flashed as Harry swung the sword down and plunged it into the little book. The Heir of Slytherin tried desperately to stop him, but it was too late. Ink poured out of the mutilated diary and spread over the ground, staining it, and they watched as Riddle writhed in pain as jets of light punctured his very being. Grabbing a fang that Kakashi had discarded he stabbed the book again. Tom screamed as he disappeared, never to be seen again. He was gone, for good.

The job was done.

Kakashi's legs could no longer support his weight and they gave way. His body pitched forward and landed on the cold, damp, stone floor.

"Wolf! Hey!" Harry rolled the guard over. "No don't- Fawkes!" He yelled. "Fawkes get help!"

Kakashi's vision blurred and his eyes slowly began to close. The mission was over, he had protected the boy at the expense of his life_. 'Fitting of a shinobi.'_ He thought.

"Wolf!"

Kakashi thought he had heard his name being called, but he couldn't be sure. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. It was done, over.

"Don't close your eyes!"

'_Too late.'_

* * *

Kakashi looked around. Where was he? He didn't see anything except light, bright white light.

'_Am I dead?'_

"No," a voice answered.

Whipping around, Kakashi saw his best friend.

"Obitio." He breathed.

Uchiha Obito stood, grinning from ear to ear. Kakashi wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Obito walked forward.

"Never expected you to throw in the towel." The dark haired boy remarked. "Gone soft?"

Kakashi smirked.

"You have to go back." Obito said on a more serious note. "You don't belong here."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"No, you are still needed, back there."

"But-!"

Obito silenced him. "Go, Kakashi."

The ANBU stared.

Obito walked past him and put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't be afraid."

Kakashi turned as Obito lifted his hand away. The sight that greeted him was one of sadness. Behind Obito was Rin and Minato. The medical ninja smiled.

"Kakashi." Minato said slowly. "Everything is all right."

"Sensei."

"The village is safe." The former hokage said. "There is nothing to worry about anymore. Everyone is all right."

It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from the young shinobi's chest. The village was safe, that was good enough for him. He sighed and gave a small smile.

"Rin, I'm sorry I wasn't there to…" Kakashi said softly.

She smiled wider. "It's ok, Kakashi. If you hadn't been there for those boys, they would have died. I don't blame you in the slightest."

Kakashi sadly smiled in return.

"Kakashi." Minato turned to his former student. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything." Kakashi answered. "Anything you ask."

The Yondaime's eyes softened. "I want you to look after my son for me, ok?"

Kakashi nodded. "Sure, sensei."

"And maybe one day you'll teach him to become a splendid shinobi."

"I promise." The ANBU answered.

"Thanks Kakashi." The Yellow Flash gave the unsuspecting boy a quick hug, while Rin gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Make us proud."

Kakashi didn't want to leave. Suddenly the light intensified, and he brought one arm up to shield his eyes. In an instant it was gone, and there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

The light burned as Kakashi's eyes suddenly snapped open. The first thing he saw was Harry, Ginny and Ron bent over him. He tried to sit up, but his body protested loudly. Kakashi groaned, and gritted his teeth.

"Don't move." Harry advised. "Fawkes could only heal the poison from the Basilisk, but not any of your other injuries."

Kakashi cringed.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Kakashi laid back down, his heart rate racing. He grabbed his right shoulder, which was now definitely dislocated.

"Thought you were gone for a minute." Harry said.

"Yeah, me too."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "Wolf…" she started.

Kakashi waved a hand. "It's ok, Ginny." He assured. "Nothing I can't handle."

She nodded.

After Fawkes healed Kakashi, the bird flew off to alert the teachers. Kakashi watched the scarlet bird fly away through half lidded eyes. He was tired, there was no way around it. His shoulder ached; his forehead was bleeding, and had a multitude of scrapes and cuts.

"Wolf, hey, you need to stay awake. You could have a concussion." Harry shouted.

Kakashi frowned. "No need to yell."

"Sorry."

About a half an hour later, the staff managed to make their way down to the chamber. They hit a bit of a road block when they came to the rock wall that Professor Lockhart had caused. Snape drew his wand blasted the rock to bits. The teachers rushed through and ran to the small group. McGonagall ordered that a teacher take Ron, Harry and Ginny to Madam Pompfrey to be checked over. Severus Snape watched the three Gryffindors exit the chamber then he bent down and picked up the ruby laden sword. He carefully handed it to Minerva, who nodded.

"You all right?" McGonagall asked.

Wolf nodded, which made his head throb in protest. "I'm fine."

"Good."

The two teachers escorted Kakashi out of the room as gently as they could. Before he knew it, Kakashi was standing, well leaning on an armchair in Dumbledore's office, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were crying and hugging their only daughter. Ron and Harry stood off to the side next to the guard.

"Thank you." Was all Molly Weasley could say.

Dumbledore smiled at Kakashi. "I think Molly, the one you have to thank is that young man over there."

Molly gently embraced the shinobi. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." Wolf answered, fatigue wearing heavily on his voice.

Mr. Weasley firmly shook Kakashi's hand. "We owe you one."

Harry spotted the sword on the Headmaster's desk. "Sir, where did this come from?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Arthur, Molly, I believe that there is a feast going on in the Great Hall. I bet Ron and Ginny are hungry."

The Weasley's nodded and left the office, leaving Kakashi and Harry in the Headmaster's office. When the door slid shut, Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk.

"That sword is the sword of Godric Gryffindor." He explained. "Only a Gryffindor can truly use it."

"But then why was I…" Kakashi muttered.

Dumbledore look at the young man. "Do you not remember your first day here Wolf?"

Kakashi stared at him.

"You were sorted into Gryffindor, were you not?"

* * *

Chapter 18 folks! Fast, no?

Anywho, it's summer so I can update whenever I want. But tonight I was busy watching a TV show called _Leverage_. I don't know if any of you watch it, but it's an amazing show! I love Christian Kane so that's why I watch it primarily. I'm rambling now, sorry.

Please review, thanks!

-Memories


	19. Recovery

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 19: Recovery_

Kakashi stared at the old headmaster for a minute, unblinking. "I suppose, you are correct, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling through his half-moon spectacles. "You both must have shown great courage down in the Chamber of Secrets in order to have drawn Fawkes to you."

"I was doing my job."

"And very well might I add." Harry put in. "I'd certainly be dead if he wasn't there." He playfully elbowed Kakashi in the ribs, who feigned anger.

The headmaster chuckled. "I believe that Wolf here is in need of Madam Pomfrey's healing skills."

Wolf nodded and slowly, with Harry in tow, exited the room. The Boy Who Lived helped his guard down to the infirmary, upon entering they were quickly spotted by the nurse. After she looked Harry over, she healed a couple of deeper cuts and scrapes and sent him down to the Great Hall for the feast. Kakashi was instructed to lay down on one of the white beds, he did so, although a little begrudgingly. Madam Pomfrey set about healing the shinobi's multiple injuries.

About a half an hour later, Kakashi slowly walked down to his private room to change into a new pair of clothes. He pulled on a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of equally black pants. He then proceeded to strap on a new pair of sandals. Tugging his mask back over his face, Kakashi walked out of the dark room and shut the door.

The halls were empty, probably due to the feast that was currently underway in the Great Hall. Upon coming to the large double doors, Kakashi suddenly felt a lump in his throat, who would have thought he'd come to care for this school so much. Not to mention those three Gryffindor students.

Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They made him feel like a teacher.

'_I wonder if this is how Minato-sensei felt about Obito, Rin and me.'_

Pushing all thoughts aside, he entered the Great Hall. Almost immediately the talking died down and stopped. Every student in the hall turned their heads and stared at the shinobi. Kakashi felt his face go red. He quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Why is everyone staring?" He asked as he took a seat next to Harry.

Hermione was in fact staring herself. Ron waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get her attention. "Hey!"

She caught herself. "Oh, sorry!" Hermione apologized.

Kakashi smiled. "It's ok, just glad to have you back Hermione."

She blushed.

"Maybe it's because you don't have your wolf mask on." Ron teased.

Kakashi blinked. That's right, that giant snake knocked it clean off back in the chamber. He totally forgot to grab it after the battle.

'_I'll just have to get a new one,'_ he thought.

Ron snickered.

"Why, what's wrong with my face?" He asked her.

"N-nothing!" She stammered.

The shinobi laughed, after a second Ron and Harry joined in.

The rest of the feast was a pleasant break from almost being killed by a gigantic snake. The Slytherin table kept glaring at him, but it was nothing new. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly the distinctive sound of a fork clanging against a goblet could be heard, echoing around the hall. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing at the staff table.

"Everyone, we will now announce the winner of the House Cup."

The Slytherins smirked. They were in the lead by a considerable amount.

"But first I would like to announce some last minute points." Dumbledore continued. "First to Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley for their heroic deeds in the Chamber of Secrets. I award four hundred points to Gryffindor!"

Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table, despite this, the Slytherin's were still smiling. They were still in the lead by two hundred points. But Dumbledore was not finished.

"And last but not least, Wolf, would you please come here."

Kakashi slowly stood up, eyes on him once again. The aisle to the front of the Great Hall looked a mile long to him now. Finally he stood in front of the staff table. He felt really uncomfortable.

"I award three hundred points to Wolf, for saving the entire school from the threat of the basilisk and Tom Riddle."

The green clad table paled.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Everyone but the Slytherin table cheered and clapped. The headmaster raised his goblet in a toast. He tipped it in Kakashi's direction, then raised it to his own lips. The shinobi nodded back and bowed. Kakashi then signaled to the man, who hushed the talkative crowd.

"I remember the first day I arrived here," Kakashi began. "This was just part of mission, just another job for me."

The students sat in total silence, hanging on every word.

"But after awhile, it became much more. My duty was to protect Harry Potter, to make sure that what almost happened last year didn't repeat itself."

Harry watched the boy who protected him so many times this school year.

"I will reward you with some information that you may have been wondering about this year." The ANBU Wolf smiled. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am fourteen years old from the Land of Fire. I can't tell you exactly where my village is because it's a secret. The other ninjas you have seen around the school are in fact just mere shadow clones that I made. My village could not spare any more ninja due to a war. So, you were stuck with me."

The trio smiled.

"This was a great experience for me, but after the term ends I must return to my village."

Harry was shocked, inside he knew this was bound to happen sometime, but it still shocked him. In truth he didn't want Wolf to go, this year had been better than the last. Wolf was his friend.

"It's been fun," the ANBU said. "but all good things must come to an end…"

* * *

The feast went on for another hour or so after Kakashi revealed who he really was. After his speech, Wolf returned to his seat and chatted with the three students that had become his friends this past year. For the first time since the news of the death of his teacher and village, Kakashi felt happy. He talked and at and just acted like a normal fourteen year old boy.

"Hey, can you take your mask off?" Ron asked.

Kakashi looked up from his food. "It is off."

"No the one covering the lower half of your face."

Chuckling to himself, Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry Ron, but that is the one thing I can't do."

Ron looked dejected.

"Kakashi," Harry said. "where did you get your left eye from?"

The silence that fell between the group made Harry think that he had offended the teenager. He was about to apologize when Wolf started to speak.

"It was a gift from by best friend."

"Is he…?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi smiled. "It's fine."

* * *

After the feast, the three decided to take Kakashi out to the Quidditch pitch for a last minute flight. At first the Konoha shinobi was wary about climbing onto the broomstick, but with a little coaxing and nagging, the Gryffindors were able to push Kakashi onto the contraption.

Kakashi kicked off the ground and felt the wind whip through is white hair. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi took in the entire sight of the school and its grounds, the place that he's called his home for the past months. His eyes scanned the lake, the castle, the forest, Hagrid's Hut, and finally landing on his three friends.

He flew a little higher, feeling carefree, just as he felt before his father died. Everything was fine and will be all right just like Minato told. Kakashi slowly took hold of his thin black mask and tore it away from his face, careful not to let the three see him. Pulling up his headband, Kakashi revealed his scarlet sharingan, the three tomoe spinning.

"Look at this place, Obito. You would have liked it here." Kakashi whispered, even though he was too high up for them to hear him anyway.

Kakashi gripped the broomstick tighter.

"Thank you, my friend."

A few minutes later Wolf touched back down on the ground and handed the broom back to Harry.

"What were you looking at?" Harry asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Just the view, it's pretty great from that height."

"I know." The black haired boy responded. "It feels like you could stay up there forever."

Kakashi nodded. "Let's get you three back to the castle. Exams begin in two days."

"Oh don't remind me." Ron groaned. "Dumbledore should have canceled them!"

* * *

Chapter 19. One more to go.

College starts in a month so I should finish up before that happens.

Please review and I'll see you next chapter.

-Memories


	20. Goodbyes

**Kaleidoscope**

_Chapter 20: Goodbyes_

The days leading up to the final exams were complete and utter hell. Hell. Ron and Harry were slacking off while Hermione buried herself in a mountain of books. Kakashi decided to keep out of their arguments concerning study habits. Instead he busied himself with reading books from the large library and walking around the castle grounds.

While the students sat in their stuffy, warm exam classrooms, Kakashi walked around the castle, periodically checking in on his charge. He found himself lying by the calming lake, a blade of grass between his lips. The thin black mask lay discarded on his chest. Taking out his wand, Kakashi uttered a spell, instantly a silver wolf appeared next to the shinobi. Kakashi smiled while the wolf howled.

Kakashi pulled the thin piece of fabric back over his face right before a shadow loomed over him.

"So, you guys survived I see."

Harry nodded. "Somehow."

"Even though they should've been cancelled." Ron grumbled and crossed his arms. "I still can't believe they made us take them."

"Oh hush." Hermione scolded. "I thought they went quite well."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm ready to go home."

Kakashi sat up.

"Well I'm not. The Dursleys will be so angry that I didn't die."

"Loving family." Kakashi remarked.

Harry smirked. "You have no idea."

Ron stared out across the lake, the silver wolf prancing around his legs playfully. Kakashi stood up and brushed grass blades off his pants.

"Come on you three, you have packing to do."

* * *

Kakashi helped the students bring their luggage down to the scarlet Hogwart's Express. After everything was loaded, the students slowly filed onto the deck and into the train. Lucky for the three Gryffindors, and Kakashi, they were able to find an empty compartment.

Ron and Hermione sat in one seat and Harry and Kakashi took the one across from them. The trolley came by soon after the train departed and Harry bought food for all of them. They thanked the lady and opened their treats.

"When you return home," Kakashi said between bites. "my mission ends."

Harry stopped chewing. "Will we ever see you again?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Probably not, Harry."

"But-"

"I can't protect you forever." Kakashi answered. "You need to lead your own life. Besides, my village needs me back home."

The other two occupants exchanged glances while Harry shrank back into his seat. He didn't want Wolf to leave, he was his guard, his friend.

"Here," The ANBU said as he reached into his back pocket. "take this." He handed Harry his wand. "Keep this for me ok?"

The boy took it slowly. "Why?"

"The village I come from doesn't use magic, so I won't be needing it. Think of it as a promise that I will come back for it someday." Kakashi smiled.

Harry gripped it tightly. "I'll hold you to that."

Then Kakashi pulled a kunai knife and shuriken from his stash. "Ron," he motioned for the red head to hold out his hand. "This is for you."

Taking the metal weapons carefully from the guard, Ron luckily didn't cut himself.

"Thank you." He breathed, still staring at the glittering, sharp objects in awe.

Kakashi nodded.

"And last but not least, the smartest girl in school." Kakashi held out a book. "It is about our country's history. I'm sure you will find it interesting."

Hermione grasped the book, eagerly flipping it opening it and scanning the pages.

"Oh boy." Ron groaned. "There she goes."

"Facinating." She sighed, hugging the book close.

Kakashi smiled. "I knew you would like it."

* * *

A couple hours later, the train arrived at King's Crossing, and the students slowly stood up and stretched their legs. Harry put both wands in his bag, Ron wrapped his gifts in a spare shirt and Hermione exited the train with her nose stuck in the large book. Ron snickered.

At the station, Ron and his siblings met their parents, while Hermione greeted her own. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked very out of place among the other wizard families. Harry scanned the crowd; he didn't see Vernon or Petunia anywhere among the other adults. Not that he expected them that is. He glanced at Kakashi.

"Can you take me home?"

Kakashi picked his bag up. "Sure." He placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder and steered him toward the exit. Harry bade farewell to his friends and fought their way through the crowds of people trying to catch a train.

As soon as they were away from watchful eyes, Kakashi teleported them to 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry knocked on the door, seeing as it was locked tight, not that he wasn't surprised. A moment later, Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"Harry." she frowned. "Get in."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Petunia made to slam the door in Kakashi's face, but he blocked it with his forearm. She scowled at him with a look of pure hatred.

"Who are you?" she spat.

"Right now," Kakashi growled. "his body guard. And until I leave he is still my charge."

Hearing the commotion, Uncle Vernon came waddling to the front door. His tiny beady eyes seemed to be trying to pierce into Kakashi's head.

Kakashi smirked, a shadow falling over his eyes. He pulled up his headband and revealed his Sharingan. "We need to have a little chat."

* * *

_Epilogue _

An hour later, Kakashi said his goodbye to Harry and exited the house. After his little "chat" with the boy's aunt and uncle, they seemed much nicer to Harry for some reason. Harry thanked him and shook the shinobi's hand.

"See ya." Kakashi smiled and disappeared, leaving Harry better off than when he first met him.

An owl found him a minute later a couple miles outside London, bearing package. Kakashi opened it and emptied its contents onto the grass. It was a scroll, a piece of parchment also fell out and floated to the ground.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Thank you for your services to our school this year. We will forever be in your debt. I can safely say that our students will miss you, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. Your village has been paid. If we can help in the future in anyway, do not hesitate to ask. Thank you again Wolf._

_- Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.- The scroll is a portkey. Be safe._

Kakashi folded the letter and placed it in his bag. Taking one last look at Harry's house, he finally felt like his mission was complete. Then he bent down and tightly wrapped his hand around the small scroll. He felt the familiar twisting and pulling as on the first day all those months ago.

Suddenly it all stopped and he was standing at the outskirts of the village, _his_ village. Konoha. He could see shinobi working hard to rebuild the broken buildings and structures that the kyuubi had destroyed.

Kakashi started running towards the entrance of the place that he had missed for so long.

He was finally home.

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

I know I know. This is late. Well _very _late. I'm sorry. College is hectic and I work a lot. I had no time to type this up until now. Forgive me.

This is the end. I can't believe this is done, after like two years. Thanks for being patient. You guys are great.

See ya guys, it's been fun. I hope you enjoyed his story as much I did writing it.

- Memories of Nobody


	21. The Sequel is Here!

I got a lot of messages saying that I should write a sequel for this story so I did. It's titled "Between the Miles" and I hope you like it. It was a lot of fun writing this and I hope the sequel lives up to your expectations.

Memories


End file.
